


Domino (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Derek, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Girl!Stiles, Humor, Romance, Spanish Translation, Traducción, female!stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando Stiles llega a casa después de las vacaciones de verano, regresa a casa con su manada donde su alfa ni siquiera sabía que Stiles era un ella. De repente, Derek es un ser incómodo y no puede dejar de mirar o pensar en su compañero de manada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913621) by [aForgottenWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley). 



> Muy importante, si bien ya lo pone en los tags lo vuelvo a avisar por aki, stiles es una CHICA, si a alguien no le gusta este hecho ya sabeis no lo leias
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a aForgottenWeasley por permitirme traducir su fic!!! Si bien el permiso se lo pedi hace años, aun publico ahora la traduccion sorry :8

Stiles volvía a casa.

Durante tres largos meses, las calles de Beacon Hills no tuvieron un jeep azul que todos habían aprendido a asociar rápidamente con Stiles Stilinski.

Había sucedido la noche en que Jackson pasó de deslizándose paralizando a Kanima a un, desnudo como el día en que nació, hombre lobo beta. Lydia había profesado abierta y públicamente su amor a Jackson, ¡ay! por cierto, pero era lo que se esperaba cuando una chica se enamora con una chica heterosexual. Stiles había conducido su jeep no tan destrozado a casa, lo tiró en el aparcamiento, y se dirigió penosamente a su casa y hasta su habitación. Aunque sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Lydia, el obvio rechazo aún le dolía. Sin molestarse en ponerse su ropa de dormir normal, Stiles sucumbió a dormir con lágrimas que se filtraban por detrás de los párpados cerrados y pensamientos que se desplazaban hacia un oscuro y melancólico hombre lobo alfa, pero sí ... ¿a quién estaba engañando? Derek Hale nunca la miraría de esa manera. Era el escenario de Lydia otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, se había despertado con mocos secos, los ojos hinchados y una hinchada mejilla magullada. Su padre todavía tenía la impresión de que había sido maltratada por el equipo de Lacrosse que habían derrotando y que ni siquiera se había molestado en contarle a Scott que la familia de su ex novia, la había secuestrado y la había golpeado. El sheriff la había sentado con un plato de tostadas cubiertas de jalea y zumo de naranja, y le dijo que la estaba enviando fuera durante el verano.

Stiles había escupido en su zumo, ahogándose por unos buenos tres minutos antes de limpiar su vía aérea. John la tranquilizó antes de explicarle que la familia de su mamá iba a mochilear por Europa y que uno de sus primos había preguntado por ella. Con el reciente ataque a su hija, John dio la autorización para que su hija los acompañara, ya que todos los gastos estarían pagados. Cuando Stiles dejó que todo se hunda, ella se derrumbó. Derek iba a tener sus betas con una correa ajustada, así que eso significaba que no tendría ni Erica, Boyd, o Isaac y Scott iban a tener problemas relacionados con Allison que no la involucraban.

Tenía tres días para empacar su ropa antes de que su familia fuera a recogerla y tres días para informarle a Scott que se iría durante el verano. Scott tomó las noticias como se esperaba, gimoteando que necesitaba a su mejor amigo allí para ayudarlo con su separación, pero cuando Stiles sugirió que realmente le daría espacio a Allison y se concentraría en sí mismo, lo tomó en consideración. Con Scott sabiendo de su partida, Isaac se enteró en cuestión de horas, que Erica fue quien lo descubrió. La rubia loba estaba desconsolada, pero le deseó algo de diversión, especialmente después del fiasco que todos habían sufrido. Boyd e Isaac acababan de darle palmadas en la espalda con pequeñas sonrisas mientras Derek carecía de cualquier tipo de emoción, deseándole un buen viaje y que regresara en una sola pieza.

El día que se fue al aeropuerto con sus primos preocupándose por su mejilla, recibió un mensaje de texto de Lydia que contenía su dirección de correo electrónico y exigía que le escribiera todas las semanas sobre su viaje.

Pero ahora, después de tres meses, Stiles volvía a casa.

Como el Sheriff estaba trabajando, lo mismo para Mama McCall, Scott convenció a Derek para que lo llevara a la estación de autobuses donde pronto llegaría Stiles. Lydia descubrió por Stiles que Scott y Derek la estaban recogiendo, así que Lydia los siguió en su coche para ver la supuesta sorpresa que Stiles le decía que le encantaría.

Cuando Lydia se detuvo detrás del Camaro de Derek, Scott frunció el ceño cuando Lydia se encontró con él entre sus dos coches. Mientras explicaba que ella y Stiles se mantenían en contacto por correo electrónico, Derek se había ido a una de las máquinas expendedoras a buscar algo para picar mientras esperaban. Hubo un poco de silencio, pero no le importó esperar, siempre y cuando no tuviera que escuchar a Scott quejarse sobre por qué Stiles y Lydia se mantuvieron en contacto, y no con él. Para cuando es su turno de comprar los aperitivos, el motor de un autobús y los frenos de aire suenan detrás de él. Se tomó su tiempo para elegir una barra de chocolate que ni siquiera quería antes de ir hacia una de las máquinas de bebidas y comprar agua para todos. No necesitaba a Lydia diciéndole de nuevo que había demasiadas calorías en una lata de refresco.

Es cuando está recogiendo la última botella de agua de donde cayó después de su compra cuando lo oye. El chillido de Lydia atraviesa el aire a su alrededor y ya que considera de su manada -ella tomó el lugar de Stiles como investigadora cuando Stiles estaba ausente- su cabeza se inclina en su dirección, un gruñido que amenaza con escapar de su garganta. Ahora hay otra persona parada con Scott y Lydia, una que Scott está sonriendo burlonamente y que Lydia está dando vueltas como una presa con una sonrisa maníaca en la cara.

Derek rápidamente se asegura de que pueda sostener las cuatro botellas de agua antes de dirigirse hacia su manada. El extraño, rápidamente se da cuenta de que es una niña, basándose en cuán pequeños son sus shorts amarillos y blancos, está de espaldas a él. Una sudadera con capucha negra y delgada abraza la parte superior del cuerpo, con la capucha holgada sobre su cabeza, que no comprende cómo la está vistiendo, ya que hace calor, mientras levanta los brazos y deja que Lydia la evalúe. Scott todavía está sonriendo burlonamente y Derek reza para que este no sea otra —Allison —para él. A medida que se acerca, le toma un momento para mirar realmente lo que Scott está viendo. Aunque la chica sigue dándole la espalda, Derek puede decir fácilmente que es más alta y esbelta que Lydia. Sus pantalones cortos se detienen a dos pulgadas por debajo de la curva de su culo y después de eso le siguen unas piernas pálidas pero tonificadas.

Derek no presta mucha atención a lo que le dice, pero se las arregla para apartar la mirada de las piernas bonitas cuando Scott y Lydia lo miran. Captura el leve aroma de Stiles, preguntándose cuándo demonios va a aparecer, solo para tropezar un paso o dos cuando la chica se da vuelta.

—Hey, Sourwolf. Me preguntaba por dónde desapareciste—. Ella dice y se baja la capucha.

Derek apenas logra sostener las botellas de agua en sus manos mientras su mente procesa rápidamente qué y a quién está mirando. Es Stiles, vale, pero un Stiles como si nunca hubiera visto. Stiles tiene piernas ... y pechos que se presionan juntos... y un top negro ceñido que muestra esos pechos. Su cabello ha crecido mucho debido a su habitual corte de pelo, y ahora es como un duendecillo y desordenado, como si acabara de rodar de la cama con reflejos marrones casi rubios.

Él siempre jurará que sus ojos no se agrandaron y olvidará para siempre que alguna vez vio a Lydia sonriendo ante su reacción. —Creo que rompiste a nuestro Alfa—. Scott da un paso adelante, murmurando mientras inclina la cabeza hacia un lado como un cachorro curioso.

Antes de que se pueda decir algo más, las botellas finalmente caen de las garras de Derek mientras se lanza hacia adelante y agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, tirando de él hacia el Camaro. Una vez que están fuera del alcance del oído de todos los demás, Derek suelta a Stiles y se lanza sobre él, ella. —¿Qué hiciste ?! ¿A quién le hiciste enojar?

—¿Qué? —Stiles tartamudea.

Scott y Lydia están allí al instante siguiente , Lydia mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar reírse cuando los ojos de Scott caen de la cara de Stiles a su pecho, su cara y cuello se ponen rojos. —¿Fue una bruja? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto?

—Tio. —Scott sisea, su mirada no se encuentra con nadie. —Tus tetas están, como... fuera. ¡Cúbrete!

Derek se debate entre darle una colleja a Scott por ponerse nervioso sobre un par de pechos, pechos que parecen encajar en la palma de su mano, y mirando el par de dichos pechos que de hecho están en exhibición ahora. Bueno, al menos el escote está en exhibición. Probablemente desde que arrastró a Stiles y Stiles se sacudió, lo que provocó que la parte superior del top se moviera.

—Oh, gran whoop. —Stiles rueda los ojos, pero se reajusta la parte superior de su camiseta antes de quitarse la fina sudadera con capucha y arrojarla a la cara de Scott. —No es como si no los hubieras visto antes. Siempre ando con sostenes deportivos en el vestuario. Es lo mismo.

Esta vez, es Derek quien balbucea. —¿Q-qué?

Scott y Derek están mirando como si a Derek le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza cuando Lydia finalmente suelta su risa. —No lo sabías, ¿verdad? ¡Pensaste que Stiles era un chico!

—Por supuesto que es un hombre—. Derek se recupera algo, su mirada se aleja de Stiles y regresa a Lydia. —¡Estaba enamorado de ti por el amor de Dios! Y está en el equipo Lacrosse.

Stiles se ve muy ofendida mientras se burla, las manos cayendo sobre sus caderas mientras mira a Derek y Scott hace una fila con sus maletas olvidadas en el autobús. —¿Cómo no sabías que era una chica? —Ella susurra gritos. —¡Tengo pechos, por el amor de Dios! ¡No son grandes, podría agregar, pero todavía son pechos! —Puede ver las puntas de las orejas de Derek teñidas de rosa, pero él no responde. —¿Y qué hay de tu nariz? ¿No puedes olfatear, ya sabes? —Y esta vez es Stiles quien se sonroja avergonzada. —¡Esa pequeña cosa llamada menstruación! —Derek atrapa el gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta antes de que tenga la oportunidad de escapar. —Y Lydia fue solo una fase—. Ella se encoge de hombros. —Está perfectamente bien que a una chica le guste otra chica. Totalmente por encima. Ponte al día con los tiempos, Sourwolf.

Y sí, esto definitivamente es Stiles. Stiles, que es una chica. Quien siempre ha sido una chica.Y así, un recuerdo aparentemente viejo hace clic en su lugar en la parte posterior de la mente de Derek. Esta es la razón por la que Lydia, Scott e Isaac se pusieron furiosos cuando Stiles, Erica y Boyd finalmente dieron a conocer el secuestro de Gerard y los golpearon. Gerard no solo había puesto una mano sobre uno de los suyos, sino que también había puesto una mano sobre una mujer. Algo sobre que no importaba que la mayoría de ellos fueran hombres lobo, era un gran no-no. Especialmente hacia una mujer humana.

No dice nada cuando Stiles mantiene su mirada centrada en Derek mientras Lydia sigue riéndose a su lado. Scott regresa a ellos, con la cara sonrojada, aunque nadie sabe si es por llevar las cinco maletas de las pertenencias de Stiles o por atrapar las diatribas de Stiles que incluyeron la temible cosa femenina.

—Venga. —Lydia se ríe, enganchando su brazo en uno de los de Stiles. —Estás viniendo conmigo y los chicos están llevando tus cosas al loft de Derek.

Se giran, Stiles no lucha y la mirada de Derek cae inconscientemente sobre las piernas de Stiles. Oye una garganta aclararse, mirando hacia su derecha, donde Scott ahora lo está mirando y Derek siente que le arden los oídos de la vergüenza al ser sorprendido mirando. Lo último que oye antes de que Lydia y Stiles estén en la seguridad del coche de Lydia es a Lydia riendo, —Erica va a pasarlo en grande con esto.

 

 

Una vez que están aparcados en el loft de Derek, Stiles le pregunta si puede dejar tres de sus maletas allí en su casa. Cuando todo lo que Derek hace es fruncir el ceño hacia ella, ella explica que quiere hacer que suavizar el hecho de su cambio y que algunos de los atuendos que le dieron sus primos le provocarían un ataque al corazón. Él le da un encogimiento de hombros de indiferencia antes de que Scott escoja fácilmente dos maletas que Stiles señala que son las dos más grandes, y luego Stiles está recogiendo una de las más pequeñas.

El viaje en ascensor es inestable y Stiles se enloquece internamente porque van a caer en picada hasta la muerte, pero no dice nada durante todo el viaje. Por supuesto, sin embargo, Derek y Scott escucharon su corazón martillear todo el tiempo si la sonrisa de Scott y el movimiento de los ojos de Derek es algo por lo que puede pasar.

Derek está deslizando la puerta abierta a su loft, dejando cualquier conversación con su paquete mientras se dirige directamente a la zona de la cocina en busca de una cerveza. Se merece uno después del gran descubrimiento que acaba de tener.

Stiles apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para dejar su maleta antes de que Erica aparezca de repente, tirándola al piso frente al sofá solo para ser seguida por Isaac. Scott sonríe ante lo que Stiles se ríe y Boyd entra a la habitación con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras observa a su novia y el resto de la manada marcar con su olor a Stiles y adulan la nueva imagen.

—¡Tu cabello! —Erica chilla. —¡Es tan lindo! Este corte te queda mucho mejor.

—¡Cuidado, Lahey! Ese es mi culo el que estás molestando.

—Lo siento.

—¿Seriamente? —Lydia hace pucheros. —Pensé que con el nuevo cambio de imagen actuarías de manera diferente ahora.

—No se puede hacer, mejillas dulces—. Stiles llama desde su lugar en el piso. —El hecho de que mis damas estén en exhibición no significa que vaya a actuar más como una dama.

—Y qué pedacitos tan encantadores son—. Peter mira desde su lugar donde está encaramado en una escalera de caracol.

Boyd, Scott e Isaac hacen una mueca ante el comentario de Peter; Stiles gruñe en respuesta cuando ella arranca uno de sus zapatillas negras y se lo tira. —¡Derek! Peter es un pedo.

—Deja de ser espeluznante—. Derek gruñe mientras entra en la sala de estar, con una cerveza en la mano. —Y deja de mirarla.

—Por favor. —Lydia se burla. —Como si tu no lo hicieras.

—¿Qué? —Erica sonríe. Derek mira a Lydia, desafiándola a decir algo más y ella alegremente acepta el desafío.

—Deberías haberlo visto—. Lydia se derrama, su mirada alegre se fija en Derek. —No podía dejar de mirar ... y eso es porque no sabía que Stiles era una chica. Pensó que Stiles era un hombre todo este tiempo.

Y se oye el cacareando de Erica.

Scott está temblando con una risa silenciosa, Isaac resopla en un ataque de risa debajo de Stiles, Stiles está mirando a todos sus amigos, y justo cuando Derek cree que tiene al menos un buen beta de su lado, se encuentra con Boyd sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza con diversión.

—Tenía mis razones—. Derek gruñó. —Además, la ropa holgada lo ocultaba todo y su pelo estaba rapado.

—Un corte de pelo que puedes agradecer a Jackson, por cierto—. Stiles agregó: —En lugar de tirar de mis coletas, fue directamente a por el chicle en el pelo. Mi madre tuvo que afeitarse la cabeza prácticamente y luego me acostumbré y sí... se quedó así. Demándame.

—La ropa bonita definitivamente no la cambió—. Erica alborotó el cabello de Stiles con una sonrisa. —Pero todavía me encanta. Todavía te amo—. Ella arrulló y pellizcó la mejilla de Stiles.

—¡Deja eso! —Stiles le dio una palmada en la mano con una sonrisa.

El alborotador grupo finalmente se tranquilizó; Stiles, Erica e Isaac se sientan. Erica se dejó caer en el regazo de Boyd en la silla en la que estaba sentado mientras Stiles se arrastra para sentarse en el suelo con su espalda contra una de las piernas de Boyd. Isaac se arrastra detrás de ella, recostándose con la cabeza en una de sus piernas mientras Derek se acerca al sofá y toma asiento, Scott no muy lejos detrás de él. Se establecen en un breve silencio mientras Isaac, Boyd y Erica tocan sutilmente a Stiles para recuperar el aroma de la manada.

Peter se queda encaramado en la escalera y Lydia de repente mira las maletas de Stiles que habían sido abandonadas. —Entonces... —dice Lydia. —¿Qué ropa tienes en esas maletas que no quieres que tu padre vea?

Erica se congela pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Stiles mientras todos siguen el dedo de Lydia hacia las maletas. Stiles se sonroja, lo que hace que sus lunares sobresalgan aún más y su corazón late un poco más rápido. Ahora los lobos están intrigados. —Oh, eh, ropa—. Ella chilla. —Cosas cortas, cosas transparentes, cosas de discotecas...

—¡¿Fuiste de discotecas?! —se queja Scott. —¿Sin mi? —Él se ríe juguetonamente.

Stiles está momentáneamente distraída por los ojos de cachorro de Scott, que no siente que Erica se mueve detrás de ella o que vea cuando la loba rubia se acerca a las maletas. —Fue en Europa—. Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Hay muchos clubes y una de mis tías todavía está en su etapa rebelde. Tienes que agradecer a ella y a mis primos por toda la ropa cachonda.

—¿Cómo esto? —Erica se ríe. Stiles miró por encima de su hombro, palideciendo ante lo que Erica estaba sosteniendo. —¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto negro?

Stiles se puso en pie de un salto, lanzándose hacia una Erica con una sonrisa burlona y apenas escuchando la pregunta de Scott, —¿Qué es eso?

Para Scott, Derek, Isaac, Boyd y Peter, es lo que parece ser un vestido. Erica lo está sosteniendo por las correas de los hombros, el material tipo spandex colgando de sus dedos. Hay una pieza de tela escotada que parece cubrir el área del pecho, seguida de cuatro cortes, dos a cada lado del torso, que crea una cruz por el torso y termina con una falda muy pequeña con hendiduras en cada muslo. El vestido no deja nada a la imaginación.

Stiles le quita el vestido de las garras Erica, lo enrolla y lo empuja hacia atrás en la maleta antes de cerrarlo, y se sienta encima. —Lo usé una vez ... y nunca debemos hablar de lo que acabas de ver, nunca más.

—Estás dejándolas aquí, ¿recuerdas? —Derek gruñe. —Erica habrá destrozado todas tus cosas en el momento en que te vayas de aquí.

Erica sonríe con expresión de lobo mientras Stiles se toma un momento para dejar que las palabras de Derek se hagan eco. Volviéndose hacia Erica, estrecha los ojos. —Puedo prestarte algo de esta ropa siempre y cuando no le digas a nadie de dónde la obtuviste, o que sea mía.

—De acuerdo.

Stiles tiene solo un segundo para respirar un suspiro de alivio antes de que la diversión de Lydia haga que Stiles desee que se abra un agujero y se lo trague todo. —¿Dicen estos ‘Lámeme’? —Todos pretenden que no escucharon a Derek tartamudear en su cerveza.

Todos se vuelven hacia Lydia, que sostiene un par de bragas negras de chico mientras Stiles suelta su maleta y se lanza hacia Lydia. —¡No es mi culpa! —Ella chilla. —¡Mi tía es más pervertida que yo!

Erica siguió a Stiles, se zambulló en la maleta de lo que parecía ser lencería y sacó un par de camisetas de color rojo intenso. —¡Estos dicen ‘Muérdeme’!

—Son horribles—. Stiles gime mientras intenta golpear sus manos y esconder su ropa.

—Oohhh—. Peter sonríe. —Me gustan esas.

Derek fulmina con la mirada a su tío y sonríe en el momento en que ve el segundo zapato de Stiles volando y casi le da a Peter en la cabeza. —¡Eso es! —Ella protestó. —Que alguien me preste su camiseta. Me siento demasiado expuesto con todos vosotros y Peter solo lo está empeorando—. Peter se ríe de su lugar mientras el resto de los chicos tocan el dobladillo de sus camisas, nadie dispuesto a dejarlos. —¿Isaac? —Stiles lo intenta. —Lydia me dijo que vivías aquí. ¿No puedo pedir prestada una camisa?

—Lo siento. —Él tímidamente frunce el ceño. —Todo sucio.

Los hombros de Stiles se desploman en la derrota y Derek fácilmente cede. —Isaac, ve a buscar una camiseta a mi habitación.

Isaac asiente con la cabeza afirmativamente y se escabulle para ir a buscarle una camiseta a Stiles mientras la chica se ilumina y le lanza a Derek una radiante sonrisa. Si alguien ve la forma en que las orejas de Derek se tiñen de rojo o el hecho de que su corazón se salta un jodido latido, nadie lo comenta. Sin embargo, Peter pone los ojos en blanco ante la exhibición, murmurando acerca de la tensión sexual antes de inventarse una excusa para volver a su propia casa. Nadie lucha para que se quede.

Isaac reaparece rápidamente con un henley negro de manga larga que Stiles se desliza rápidamente sobre su cabeza. Las mangas caen más allá de sus dedos, pero después de un tirón rápido en cada manga, ella tiene sus manos libres. La parte inferior de la camisa se asienta fácilmente en la mitad del muslo cuando la boca de Derek se seca al ver a Stiles en su camiseta -la camiseta que emite la ilusión de que no lleva pantalones cortos- y calcetines en el tobillo.

De repente, Scott sugiere un maratón de películas, todo el mundo acepta fácilmente, Isaac se apresura a ir a buscar un colchón para sentarse en el piso y sentarse o acostarse. Boyd saca su teléfono y comienza a hacer un pedido de un gran número de pizzas y Lydia se acomoda entre Scott y Derek en el sofá. Erica se deja caer en el regazo de Boyd mientras Isaac y Stiles se miran el uno al otro antes de que ambos se tomen el colchón.

Hay muchas risas cuando Stiles cuenta algunas de sus historias de Europa y cómo sus primos y tías arrojaron toda su ropa antes de comprarle un nuevo guardarropa. La habían obligado a ponerse su nueva ropa ya que no tenía nada más que ponerse y le dieron pelucas cortas para cuando fueran a la discoteca. Había un montón de ropa escurridiza, pelucas de colores y purpurina, e Isaac exigió fotos o eso no sucedió.

Stiles prometió que las fotos llegarían pronto justo cuando sonó el timbre en el desván y Boyd se fue a buscar la comida del repartidor. Stiles había convencido a todos de que votaran por Harry Potter y se salió con la suya cuando Scott se decidió por las Reliquias de la Muerte. Se amontonaron frente al televisor; Boyd en su silla mientras Scott, Lydia y Derek tomaban el sofá. Erica, Isaac y Stiles se sentaron en el colchón, con la espalda apoyada en una de las piernas de su compañero de manada y observaban en silencio mientras comían. Terminaron pasando por la parte uno y dos de las Reliquias de la Muerte antes de que el padre de Stiles llamara y la quisiera en casa.

Erica estaba acurrucada en el regazo de Boyd profundamente dormida, Isaac se durmió en el suelo y Lydia estaba limpiando. Derek se ofreció como voluntario para llevarla a su casa ya que sus maletas aún estaban en su coche y Scott también se las arregló para llevarlo a su casa. Como la casa de Scott estaba más cerca, primero dejó al lobo, lo que dejó a Stiles subiéndose al asiento delantero después de la partida de su amigo.

El viaje a casa de la familia Stilinski fue tranquilo, pero fue extrañamente cómodo. No fue hasta que Derek se estacionó junto a la acera frente a la casa de Stiles que hizo cualquier tipo de ruido. Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, tomando el dobladillo del henley y levantándolo por encima de su cabeza. Derek había olvidado por completo los pantalones cortos y la camiseta sin mangas, así que cuando volvió a ver toda la carne pálida, chilló de manera muy varonil.

Ella agarró su fina chaqueta negra del suelo del coche de Derek donde Scott aparentemente la había arrojado después de que ella le golpeó en la cara con ella y salió. —Gracias por el paseo, Derek. Hasta luego.

La alfa no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Stiles saliera, empujando el asiento hacia adelante y tirando de sus dos maletas que estaban en el asiento trasero.

Derek definitivamente no mira mientras Stiles se aleja de su coche y su mirada no cae sobre su culo mientras sube los escalones hacia el porche.

En el momento en que Stiles desaparece en su casa, Derek golpea su propia cabeza contra el volante de su automóvil.

Está totalmente jodido.


	2. Chapter 2

 

La primera semana de regreso al colegio y Stiles está listo para dejarlo. Ella nunca había sido muy popular en el colegio hasta el día en que se enfrentó a los funcionarios del colegio y solicitó ser parte del equipo Lacrosse de niños. Eso le había dado algo de popularidad, pero en el momento en que todo el mundo descubrió lo mal que ella jugaba, todos volvieron a no preocuparse. Pero ahora, ahora todos la están mirando, sonriéndole y apreciando, y la está volviendo loca si ella es sincera consigo misma. Ella siempre había soñado con ser popular, pero si ser popular significa ser mirado como si fuera un trozo de carne, entonces preferiría volver a ser impopular.

El primer día que se presentó en un par de pantalones cortos de cuadros y un cuello en V verde de manga corta, recibió tantas miradas de agradecimiento que se pegó como pegamento al costado de Scott. Bueno, al menos se pegó como pegamento al costado de Scott hasta que Allison le miro mal. Y entonces Lydia tuvo que explicar que era Stiles y Allison se disculpó antes de escabullirse y fingir que no había nada entre ella y Scott por lo que no sabía por qué actuaba así.

El segundo día consistió en Stiles tratando de encontrar a alguien a quien aferrarse cuando Allison renunció a toda pretensión de ignorar a Scott y comenzó a hablar con él nuevamente después de disculparse profusamente por sus acciones durante la fase kanima de Jackson. Stiles había tratado de usar la personalidad agresiva de Lydia para mantener a la gente alejada, pero no funcionó cuando Lydia trató de convencerla de que ahora algunos de sus compañeros mayores estaban interesados en Stiles.

En el tercer día, Stiles intentó volar solo. Ella evitó fácilmente el colapso de manos de los codiciosos chicos, e incluso algunas chicas, pero a la hora del almuerzo, Erica está riéndose de los intentos de Stiles de evitar a todos. Cada hombre que se acercó a Stiles rápidamente le puso una mano en la cara y un '¡No me interesa!'.

El cuarto día tenía a Stiles esperando en su jeep hasta que vio el nuevo SUV de Derek -ella seriamente iba a tener que preguntar qué demonios le había pasado a su Camaro- se detenía. Isaac apenas había plantado sus pies sobre el pavimento del estacionamiento antes de que Stiles deslizará su brazo alrededor de su cintura, lo que se ganó un alzamiento las cejas de Derek. —Tú eres mi novio falso por el momento hasta que la gente deje de intentar hacerme sentir mal—. Derek gruñó ante la idea de que la gente manoseara a Stiles en contra de su voluntad y exigió que Isaac ayudará tanto como pudiera. Isaac no tuvo ningún problema, se sintió protector con su compañero de manada y fácilmente se deslizó en el papel de su novio falso.

Stiles no tuvo problemas por un tiempo.

 

 

Derek estaba empezando a buscar en la cocina algo de comer cuando escuchó el familiar silbido de Stiles. Como era un alfa, su audición era más avanzada que la de cualquiera de sus betas, así que cuando Stiles comenzó a jadear a la mitad de las escaleras, se preguntaba por qué demonios no tomaba el ascensor. Su loft estaba prácticamente en lo alto de un rascacielos, así que usar las escaleras era algo estúpido.

¡Su sentido del olfato también recogió a Isaac y el leve sonido de su risa antes de oír un oomph! y Stiles exigiendo que sea llevada el resto del camino. Derek se detuvo en la cocina, esperando escuchar lo que Isaac iba a hacer antes de escuchar el aplauso de triunfo de Stiles. Cómo conseguía que sus lobos hicieran lo que ella quisiera, nunca lo sabría.

Era domingo por la tarde lo que significaba que Isaac acababa de regresar de algún tipo de práctica que su Entrenador había organizado.

—¡Hiya! ¡Arre!

—Lo juro, Stiles, ¡dame una patada una vez más y te dejaré caer!

—¡No te atreverías! No permitirías que la frágil humana rodará por las escaleras.

—Lo haría por el entretenimiento.

—Eres un cachorro cruel, Lahey. Ahora llévame antes de gritar por Derek.

Derek bufó por sus bromas, pero se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para escuchar el resto.

—¿Qué diablos, Stiles? ¡Mira dónde me pateas! No sé por qué no tomamos el ascensor.

—¡Porque es una trampa mortal!— exclama Stiles. —¡Vamos, Isaac, maldito! Tienes la fuerza de varios hombres. Esto debería ser pan comido para ti.

Isaac gime pero Derek puede escuchar a su cachorro ganar velocidad y correr el resto del camino. Segundos más tarde, la puerta de su loft se abre y Isaac entra con un Stiles de aspecto petulante aferrado a su espalda. El segundo en que Isaac vio a Derek mirándolos, dejó caer la pierna de Stiles desde donde las estaba sosteniendo a los costados y esperó a que ella recuperara el equilibrio. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Stiles le entregó al lobo beta su bolsa de gimnasia, que llevaba colgada de la espalda junto con su bandolera

Derek los ve sonriéndoles, riéndose entre dientes ante algo que no se dice y hace una mueca por la forma en que siente una punzada de celos. Tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no gruñir molesto por lo fácil que parecen llevarse bien. Si fuera sincero consigo mismo, descubriría que eso es lo que quiere.

Él quiere que las cosas sean fáciles entre él y Stiles. Siempre había querido eso, pero luego Stiles comenzaría a divagar, se enojaría demasiado rápido, y terminaría empujándola, aunque él pensó que ella era un él en ese momento, contra una pared o golpeándola contra algo. Y ahora que ha tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, se siente realmente culpable porque Stiles siempre ha sido una mujer a la que no le gusta y no se supone que sea así.

Derek sale de sus pensamientos cuando ve a Stiles golpear a Isaac en el hombro, el lobo riéndose y burlándose de ella. —Si no puedes manejar la distancia, ¿por qué te uniste a los Cross Country?

—Porque necesito volver a ponerme en forma. Me relajé durante el verano y miro lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera puedo manejar las escaleras.

—Eres solo un culo gordo—. Isaac se quebró. —Deja de comer tanto.

Derek le habría contestado a Isaac por ese comentario, pero al ver a Stiles dejando caer su mochila y jadeando con fingida indignación, saltando solo para volver a bajar con Isaac en una llave de cabeza lo hizo adivinar. Isaac la dejó que se divirtiera, el lobo se rió mientras Stiles intentaba exprimirle el aire.

—¡Retíralo! ¡Retíralo, Lahey, o juro por Dios que te dejaré con Erica y Lydia para ayudarme a ponerte uno de mis vestidos de cachonda.

Isaac soltó una carcajada, los dos luchando mientras sus espaldas se volvían hacia Derek. Derek sonrió ante su comportamiento, su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en el trasero de Stiles. Los jeans que llevaba parecían pintados y cómo no se había dado cuando entraron por primera vez, nunca lo sabría. Y luego, con ella inclinándose justo frente a él, la visión de Stiles comenzaba a hacerle cosas raras.

Isaac se congeló, Stiles lo siguió cuando el lobo se soltó fácilmente de su agarre. Se giró para mirar a su alfa, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado solo para obtener una mirada de dicho alfa cuando se dio cuenta de que Isaac lo estaba estudiando. Isaac resopló, miró a Stiles antes de mirar hacia atrás y a Derek y sonrió.

—¿No tienes deberes que hacer?— ladró Derek.

La sonrisa de Isaac se ensanchó, el lobo asintió antes de retroceder desde la habitación. Stiles lo miró con curiosidad antes de enderezarse la ropa y encogerse de hombros. —¿Cuál es su problema?— Ella preguntó y recogió su bolso, saltando hacia la cocina. —¡Hola, gruñón! ¿Qué tienes que comer?

Stiles dejó caer su bolsa una vez más, saltando sobre el mostrador junto a Derek y sonriendo alegremente. Se tomó un momento para mirarla, con el pelo revuelto y cayendo por todo el lugar, pero aún así era capaz de quitárselo. Las mangas de su camisa a cuadros roja se detuvo en los codos y un top blanco era visible debajo de los botones abiertos. —Pizza fría—. Él respondió mientras golpeaba sus talones contra los armarios. Miró hacia abajo preguntándose qué reemplazaría a sus adiddas y encontró unos zapatos negros que se detenían a mitad de la pantorrilla. Era algo nuevo pero totalmente Stiles. Al menos no se había deshecho de los cuadros.

—¡Aliméntame, buen Alfa!— Stiles de repente gimió, agitando los brazos y apenas logrando extrañar la cara de Derek.

Derek puede escuchar a Isaac resoplando en su habitación, el alfa tardando un momento en recuperarse. Él mira a Stiles, lo cual solo le gana un movimiento de sus cejas y apenas logra evitar que sus labios se contraigan en una sonrisa. —Fuera del mostrador, Stiles. Tengo sofás por una razón.

—Si me bajo, ¿me darás pizza?

—Te conseguiré pizza una vez que te bajes.

—Hmm—. Stiles tarareó en sus pensamientos. —Me bajaré una vez que vea mi pizza.

Derek no puede contestar cuando escucha a Isaac gemir y ve al chico salir de su habitación. —Voy a ir a Scott. Necesito ayuda... sobre algunas cosas...— Refunfuña mientras vuelve a ponerse los zapatos. Derek habría creído al cachorro si no fuera por sus murmullos de 'Lo juro, esto es peor que la fase Lydia de Stiles'.

Derek mira a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Isaac hasta que la puerta se cierra detrás de él y se vuelve hacia Stiles. —Baja.

—Pizza primero.

—Stiles.

—Derek.

Derek resopla, plantandose firmemente frente a Stiles y cruzando sus brazos. Su cara está vacía de diversión y él sabe que si puede mirarla fijamente hasta que ella se inquiete, ella se desplomará y hará lo que él dice. Stiles cruza sus brazos también, arqueando una ceja divertida hacia él y se prepara para el desafío. Efectivamente, un minuto y medio después, Stiles se derrumba y levanta las manos. —Bien, me voy a sentar en el sofá—. Ella salta fuera del mostrador, entrando en la burbuja personal de Derek y golpeando su pecho. —¡Pero ahora exijo tres rebanadas en lugar de dos!

Cuando Stiles se marcha, Derek se pregunta por qué cree que necesita ponerse en forma otra vez. No hay absolutamente nada mal en ella.

 

 

Para finales de septiembre, todos se están relajando y están instalados en el loft de Derek en su tiempo libre. Todos ellos realmente están viendo cómo es tener una vida algo normal en la adolescencia ahora que nada amenaza su ciudad o sus vidas, y en realidad es bastante agradable.

Erica está encorvada una vez más en el regazo de Boyd en lo que Boyd consideró como su silla mientras Scott e Isaac están tumbados en un colchón frente al televisor. Stiles está tumbada en el sofá con un pantalón de pijama negro holgado y una manga gruesa, gris, con una imagen de un búho de dibujos animados.

—¿Dónde está Lydia?— Derek pregunta mientras hace su aparición y golpea a Stiles con los pies fuera del sofá para tomar asiento.

—Cita de Skype con Jackson—. Ella lo fulmina con la mirada antes de levantar sus pies y empujar los dedos de sus pies debajo de su muslo. Derek devuelve la mirada mientras Stiles mueve los dedos de sus pies debajo de él, pero él no la empuja. —¿Qué? Tengo los pies fríos y tu desprendes calor.

Derek luego dirigió su atención a un documental de leones que había llamado la atención de sus lobos mientras Stiles se mueve hasta que se siente cómoda otra vez. Después de solo cinco minutos de silencio, Stiles no puede manejarlo. —Hey, Scotty, ¿cómo están las cosas contigo y con Allison?

La pregunta toma a todos desprevenidos, pero cuando miran a Stiles, su mirada está fija en el televisor, pero obviamente está esperando una respuesta.

—Uh, está bien, supongo—. Scott se encoge de hombros. —Solo somos amigos. En este momento, ella está concentrada en reconstruir su relación con su padre.

—Ya veo.— Stiles murmura.

Se produce un corte para los anuncios y Stiles comienza a inquietarse de nuevo, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca, Derek la golpea. —¿Cómo están las cosas en el colegio ahora?— Él empuja su pie. —¿La gente todavía intenta manosearte?— Él sonríe.

La manada se giró hacia Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que Derek nunca trató de empezar una conversación durante las reuniones de la manada. —Uh—. Stiles balbucea antes de levantarse en una posición sentada. —Más o menos. Isaac apesta para pretender ser mi novio.

—¡Hey! Me molesta eso.

Derek arquea una ceja mientras Stiles mira a Isaac. —¡Bueno, lo eres! Ni siquiera pudiste durar dos semanas con un novio falso antes de engañarla. Por Dios, Lahey, mantenlo en tus pantalones.

Scott, Erica y Boyd se burlan de la diversión, pero como Scott está más cerca, Scott es quien le da un puñetazo a Isaac. Mientras todos miran como el golpe se convierte en un combate de hombre lobo, Derek atrapa la atención de Stiles. —¿Has vuelto a decirle a la gente que hable de nuevo con tu mano?

—No.— Stiles sonríe. —Ahora Danny no se va de mi lado—. Stiles está demasiado ocupado respondiéndole a Derek que no nota que Derek se tensa ante el nombre de Danny... pero Erica sí. —Es un gran escudo y todos lo quieren así que cuando es grosero, en realidad sonríen y me dejan en paz.

—Danny— Derek arrastró las palabras. Después de tomarse un segundo para calmarse, su mente vuelve al nombre. —¿Por qué ese nombre me suena familiar?

—Porque lo conoces—. resopló Stiles. —Es el mejor amigo gay de Jackson. El tipo que pirateó los ordenadores del Hospital.

Derek pareció pensar en ello por un momento antes de que sus labios se apretaran en una delgada línea. —¿Te refieres al hombre por el que me hiciste desnudarme? ¿El que me consideraba Miguel?

Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, con los ojos brillantes mientras asentía. —El único y el mismo. Dios, nunca olvidaré ese día.

Los labios de Derek se contraen pero él solo sacude su cabeza hacia ella. —No planeas volver a engañarme por sus servicios, ¿o sí?

—Oh no.— Ella rió. —Fue toda su idea—. Ella le sonríe. —Él quiere ir a Jungle pero no quiere ir solo y no todos se sienten cómodos con clubes gay.

—¿Así que estuvo de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí—. Stiles sonrió como si le estuviese haciendo el mejor favor a alguien. —Tengo la oportunidad de bailar mientras no me manosean. Es un ganar-ganar.

El documental sobre el león regresa, Scott e Isaac se vuelven a sentar rápidamente para ver cómo se lanzan sobre un pedazo de tierra. Erica y Boyd fácilmente desvían su atención de vuelta a la pantalla y nadie, excepto Derek, ve a Stiles recostarse en el sofa. Inconscientemente, sus pies aterrizan en el regazo de Derek y el alfa normalmente malhumorado simplemente levanta una ceja hacia ella antes de mirar a los pies en su regazo.

Stiles se congeló, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se movieron para mover sus pies, pero la mano de Derek cayendo sobre sus tobillos la mantuvo en su lugar. Sus mejillas se calientan aún más, pero Derek vuelve su atención al televisor, su pulgar golpea ligeramente contra el hueso del tobillo hasta que desacelera y comienza a rodearlo con el pulgar. Si alguien oye la aceleración del corazón de Stiles, no lo comentan ni miran a su alfa que parece derretirse en el sofá mientras hace todo lo posible para que Stiles se calme sin palabras.

Muy pronto, Stiles se relaja y se pierde en el documental. A Derek no le importan los leones en la televisión, así que su mente vuelve a su conversación con Stiles. Stiles que se vestirá y e irá a un bar gay con un amigo. Stiles que no puede esperar para salir y bailar, y Derek no puede evitar preguntarse qué va a ponerse para ir Jungle que le habría preocupado que la hubieran manoseado si hubiera estado en otro lugar.

Intenta imaginar a Stiles con el pelo rapado otra vez y la ropa holgada, y no le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía su pensamiento. Él piensa en Stiles como un hombre, con la esperanza de desterrar cualquier pensamiento de Stiles mujer solo para llegar a la conclusión de que el chico Stiles es tan atractivo como la Stiles mujer.

El impulso de proteger siempre había estado allí, una parte de él siempre había querido estar cerca de Stiles aunque luchaba contra esos impulsos todos los días. Nunca le prestó demasiada atención a sus sentimientos con respecto a Stiles porque nunca antes se había sentido atraído por un chico, así que cada vez que se encontraba buscando a Stiles, salía a correr para aclarar su mente. Pero ahora, ahora que Stiles es claramente una chica, todos esos sentimientos tienen sentido. Él está realmente atraído por su compañero de manada y no sabe qué hacer al respecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque es solo a principios de octubre, el mes trae emoción a la manada mientras las ideas para Halloween comienzan a flotar. Scott, Boyd e Isaac quieren hacer una fiesta mientras Erica, Stiles y Lydia quieren caminar por Beacon Hills y posiblemente hacer truco o trato. Todos los chicos se quejan, pero como Lydia se pone del lado de las otras dos chicas, es bastante claro lo que van a hacer.

Derek los había visto discutir durante días mientras se preguntaba por qué diablos había mordido la mitad de ellos para empezar. O por qué no los abandona en algún lugar a un lado de la carretera en otro estado. Pero luego su manada le abraza o Stiles lo sonreirá cuando nadie está prestando atención y recuerda por qué no puede hacerlo. Son su manada. Ellos son familia, Stiles es... algo que aún no puede descifrar.

—Stiles, tio, tu padre necesita conseguir otra silla aquí o algo así—. Scott gruñe mientras gira en su lugar, tratando de ponerse cómodo con Stiles presionado en un lado un lado e Isaac en el otro.

Lydia les está sonriendo desde su lugar en el sillón antes de castigar a Scott para que deje de llamar a Stiles mientras que Erica y Boyd se ríen desde su lugar en el sofá. —Cállate, Scotty. Al menos no eres el que prácticamente está buscando a alguien alto, sin afeitar y que da miedo.

Scott hace una mueca mientras Isaac esconde su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Durante las últimas dos semanas, Isaac, Erica, Lydia y, a veces, Scott conspiraron para que Stiles siempre tuviera un asiento junto al alfa. Stiles aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, pero Derek lo sabía. Derek lo sabía y estaba esperando hasta que Stiles lo descubriera.

Stiles continuó retorciéndose, Scott se movía nerviosamente detrás de ella y Derek había tenido suficiente. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el alfa agarra a Stiles por las pantorrillas y las pone sobre su regazo, acercándola aún más para que su parte superior del cuerpo se apoye contra Scott. Stiles chilla, atrapando una almohada que Isaac le arrojó y cubrió su regazo donde se habían subido sus pantalones cortos de dormir.

—Ahí.— Derek gruñe. —¿Ahora todos pueden dejar de retorcerse y ver la maldita serie?

Boyd esconde su sonrisa detrás de la cabeza de Erica y todos finalmente se establecen. Con Stiles prácticamente sentada en el regazo de Derek, había suficiente espacio para que Scott e Isaac se pusieran cómodos. Stiles estaba a punto de hiperventilarse hasta que las caras familiares de Sam y Dean Winchester aparecieron en la pantalla. Inmediatamente se relajó, sonriendo tontamente a los Cazadores en la pantalla y se instaló par ver la cara de puta de Sam y el insolente de Lucifer.

Fueron tan solo tres episodios cuando Erica comenzó el debate sobre quién era el hermano más lindo. Erica y Lydia de hecho estuvieron de acuerdo en algo y eran del Equipo Dean, Isaac y Scott tenían puntos débiles por Sam, Boyd y Derek se negaron a participar en la discusión, y Stiles los destruyó al decir que Papi Winchester y Lucifer eran de lejos los tios más caliente de todo el elenco.

El debate del mejor Winchester de alguna manera resultó con las tres mujeres luchando en el piso por el dominio. Lydia y Erica estaban en el mismo equipo pero Stile dió guerra. Los muchachos habían estado demasiado divertidos para separarlos y las dejaron, y habían estado demasiada atrapadas para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Fue solo cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada que todo el mundo se congeló, Stiles se quedó congelada debajo de Erica y Erica estaba bajo Lydia.

El Sheriff entró, un paquete marrón metido debajo de un brazo mientras observaba al grupo y a Derek en su sala de estar. Stiles, Erica y Lydia miraban inocentemente a John mientras Scott e Isaac se sacudían con una risa silenciosa. Derek parecía listo para escapar en el momento en que el Sheriff tomará su arma y Boyd mantenía la expresión en blanco.

Tomando todas las reacciones mixtas de haber sido atrapado, John suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de lanzar el paquete a la persona más cercana, que resultó ser Boyd, y mantuvo la mirada fija en su hija. —Cecilia y tus primos lo enviaron para ti. También me enviaron una carta diciendo que cada vez que quisieras quedarte con ellos, su casa es tu casa.

—H-hey, Viejo—. Stiles se mueve desde su posición actual. —¿Qué estás haciendo en casa tan temprano?

—Estaba patrullando—. Respondió John, sus ojos iban de una persona a otra. —Y necesitaba usar el baño. ¿Qué estás haciendo, hija mía, que implique que la Sra. Reyes y la Senorita Martin se sienten encima de ti?

Stiles se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. —Solo nuestra discusión típica sobre qué Winchester es más guapo.

La atención de la manada Hale salta de un Stilinski a otro a medida que avanzan y retroceden.

John resopla. —Por supuesto.— Y gira los ojos. —Bueno, espero que la mayoría de vosotros estéis de acuerdo en que es Mary—. Stiles jadea con fingida indignación mientras el sheriff se agacha detrás de una pared para encargarse de su negocio.

Cuando él se va, todos lentamente se vuelven hacia Stiles quien está rompiendo ansiosamente su paquete que Boyd le lanzó. —¿Qué fue eso?— Scott es el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Stiles murmura.

—¡Eso!— Scott flagea ligeramente. —Tu padre acaba de llegar aquí con todos nosotros. Todos nosotros, ¡incluido Derek! ¿No debería haberse vuelto loco?

—¿Huh?— Stiles mira hacia arriba, su cara arrugada en confusión. —¿Derek? No, amigo, respondí por el alfa hace mucho tiempo—. Ella lo mueve como si nada. —Le dije que Derek era un gato genial y todo.

—¿Y tu padre te creyó?— Las cejas de Derek se levantan en estado de shock... y luego se acomodaron en gratitud.

—Mhm. Incluso ayudaste en tu propio caso cuando acogiste a Isaac. Mi padre es muy bueno contigo, aunque podría ser un poco desconfiado de por qué estás saliendo con nosotros, pero probablemente me pregunte más tarde y yo tendré para hacer un poco más de fé. No te preocupes por eso.

Derek se quedó sin habla, al igual que el resto de la manada, que todavía están callados cuando reaparece el Sheriff. —Llegaré tarde esta noche, niña, pero también quiero ver esas fotos, así que asegúrate de eliminar todas las incriminatorias.

—¡Lo haré! Te amo. ¡Adiós!— Ella grita mientras mira el álbum de fotos de tapa dura que sus primos le han enviaron. Las imágenes se guardan dentro de fundas de plástico por lo que será fácil sacar las incriminatorias y volverlas a poner después de que su padre haya visto el álbum. El Sheriff sale por la puerta principal e Isaac, Scott, Erica y Lydia no pierden el tiempo luchando para rodear a Stiles y ver lo que hizo su amigo en Europa.

Stiles cambia a la primera página e inmediatamente se encoge de lo que ve. —Dios, ¿por qué no me dijeron que me veía así con ese corte de pelo?

—Porque eres un producto raro en la raza femenina que en realidad puede llevarlo. Lydia se encoge de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. —Pero por favor, nunca más vuelvas a cortarlo así. Tu corte pixie es mucho más lindo.

—Amén.— Erica está de acuerdo.

Las primeras tres páginas son de Stiles, antes del cambio, con otras chicas de su edad. Todas son bastante pálidas, pero Stiles es la única que tiene lunares en la cara y el cuello. Hay fotos de Stiles y tres chicas apretujadas en la parte trasera de un coche, Stiles sentada en un avión junto a una mujer mayor con pelo rojo vibrante y un piercing labial, y Stiles con un hombre y una mujer mayor saliendo de la terminal del aeropuerto.

Llegan a las imágenes donde comienzan a aparecer las pelucas, las pelucas que llegan hasta el mentón en una variedad de colores y Stiles las detiene allí mismo. —Antes de seguir adelante, debo advertirte que puede haber o no desnudez aquí.

Boyd resopló, Erica sonriendo como la loba que es. —¿Qué estabas haciendo que involucrará la desnudez?

—¡Nada!— chilló Stiles. —¡Honestamente!— Los rápidos latidos de su corazón y el sonrojo de sus mejillas indicaban lo contrario. Ante la intensa mirada de todos, ella se derrumbó. —Esa loca pelirroja que visteis en las fotos anteriores nos suministró alcohol a todos. ¡Las peleas de almohadas se volvieron violentas! Y la ropa podría haberse caído porque alguien no sabía cómo atreverse sin hacer desnudar a otra persona.

—Oh Dios mío.— Scott gimió al mismo tiempo que Isaac respiró alegremente, —amo a tu familia.

Stiles continuó volteándose, su ropa cambiando a prendas más femeninas con cada página y no fue hasta que llegó a las fotos de la escena de un club que chilló, golpeó su mano en una foto e intentó deslizarla fuera de su cubierta. con su otra mano.

—Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío—. Ella gimió avergonzada. —¡Ella dijo que borró esta! No puedo creer que la conservara y la imprimiera.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?— Isaac preguntó.

—Más... vergonzoso... esos imbéciles—. Stiles murmuró.

Erica y Lydia se inclinaron hacia atrás, ambas se enarcaron una ceja antes de que Erica cerrará sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Stiles y la arrastrara hacia atrás, Lydia se lanzó hacia adelante y levantó el álbum para ver la imagen.

—¡Stiles!— Lydia chilló, la voz escandalizada aunque le sonrió maliciosamente. —No sé si estar orgullosa... o disgustada—. Su nariz se arrugó mientras miraba la imagen.

Stiles enrojeció, su cuerpo se derrumbó por la derrota cuando Lydia le mostró la foto a Erica e Isaac, Erica estalló en carcajadas mientras Isaac se encogía. —Bruta. No necesitaba ver eso.

Scott, que había estado intrigado en el momento en que su mejor amigo trató de ocultar la foto, robó el libro de las manos de Lydia para obtener su mirada. Derek y Boyd se inclinaron para mirar por encima de su hombro y mientras Boyd hacía una mueca y se reía, Scott palideció, y Derek se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

—Por favor dime que no es...

—¡Es una bebida!— Stiles cortó a Scott. —¡Lo juro! Mi tía las compró para nosotros y ya estábamos zumbando, y el líquido era... bueno... eso...— Señaló la escandalosa foto. —...y sí, pensamos que era divertido en ese momento.

Derek tomó el álbum de las garras de Scott, sus ojos pegados a la foto de una Stiles muy borracha mirando a la cámara con una peluca azul eléctrico, un corsé negro y azul y una falda a cuadros con una sustancia blanca y cremosa goteando de su barbilla hacia su pecho. Ignora la forma en que su estómago se contrae ante la naturaleza seductora de la imagen y sacude la cabeza para despejarla. —¿Y exactamente qué tipo de bebida era esta?

Stiles traga saliva, todos mirando hacia ella esperando una respuesta. —Se llama una corrida.

Erica y Lydia se ríen maliciosamente ante la vergüenza de Stiles y ella aprovecha la oportunidad para arrancar el álbum del regazo de Derek, deslizándose fuera de la imagen y sentándose sobre él para poder destruirlo más tarde.

Cuando Stiles se tropieza con el lugar de Derek, está sudorosa, jadeante y se agarra a los costados como si acabara de correr una maratón. Su pelo está húmedo contra su frente, mejillas y cuello enrojecido por subir las escaleras, se niega a subir al maldito ascensor, y sus pantalones de pijama Star Wars apenas se agarran a sus caderas, mientras que su camiseta amarilla se adhiere a cada chapuzón y curva de su torso.

Isaac se está quedando dormido en el sofá, pero cuando ve a Stiles, a quien considera su hermana pequeña porque él se destaca fácilmente sobre ella y sobre todos los demás, se anima y ya está interesado en lo que su corazón late de forma errática. Derek solo se las arregla para mirar por encima de su papeleo de recuperar la parte de la propiedad de Hale que el condado aprovechó cuando Stiles abre la boca.

—¿Por favor dime que tienes agua caliente?— Derek no responde, sus labios se presionan en una delgada línea mientras Stiles se mueve de un pie a otro. Una mano agarra una correa de la mochila que cuelga sobre su hombro, mientras que su otra mano toca el dobladillo de su camisa.—Es solo que Danny solo me informó que está sacando provecho de sus servicios y espera que esté en Jungle en menos de dos horas y sí, la ropa de mi club está aquí y pensé en ducharme aquí. Así que, por favor, ¡dime que tienes agua caliente!

Los labios de Derek se contraen en una sonrisa, el alfa apuntando hacia el enorme agujero en la pared de ladrillo que conduce a otra habitación que actúa como un estudio. —Ya sabes el camino al baño.

—Increíble.— Ella respira con alivio. —¿Dónde guardaron mis maletas?

—En mi cuarto.— Isaac responde.

Stiles le sonríe mientras camina hacia atrás a través del enorme agujero. —Tu habitación acaba de convertirse en mi camerino. Aléjate—. Isaac la saluda, haciéndole saber que recibió el mensaje alto y claro cuando ella dirige su atención a Derek. —¿Púrpura, azul o rosa?

La cabeza de Derek se inclina hacia un lado en confusión. —¿Qué?

—Elige uno.— Ella se ríe.

Derek frunce el ceño antes de encogerse de hombros. —Azul. Qué hace...

—¡Ya lo verás!— grita Stiles antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la ducha.

En el momento en que Stiles desaparece y oye que el agua comienza en el baño, Derek vuelve a su papeleo para ver qué se puede hacer con su propiedad e Isaac se conforma con encender el televisor a bajo volumen para mantenerse ocupado. Ambos chicos están concentrados en lo que se habían ocupado y solo se dieron cuenta de que Stiles había terminado con su ducha cuando la oyeron murmurar: 'Vestido estúpido... se olvidó lo corto que era esto'. Derek e Isaac ambos comparten miradas divertidas antes de escuchar atentamente a Stiles nuevamente.Oyen el sonido distintivo de las cremalleras que suben y bajan y Stiles resopla, '¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al elegir esto?'

Hay un montón de gruñidos y gemidos desagradables antes de que oigan el sonido de Stiles vitoreando de alivio. Hay más cremalleras que suben y bajan antes de que se encienda el grifo del baño. Stiles se queda en silencio durante unos buenos tres minutos y luego un secador de pelo cobra vida.

—Creo que extraño cuando todo lo que necesitaba Stiles para prepararse eran cinco minutos—. Isaac perdió el control.

Derek resopló. —Me gustaba más antes de que el resto de la manada comenzará a usar mi lugar como propio.

—Y definitivamente me encantaba cuando vosotros dos no se hablaban.

Ver a Stiles con su atuendo del club es suficiente para que la boca de Derek se seque, los ojos bien abiertos y para que Isaac se levante. Lleva el vestido negro con cuatro recortes a lo largo de su torso con una falda apenas cubriendo la parte importante de su cuerpo. La parte superior de la falda está tan baja que Derek tiene que apretar la mandíbula para no caer cuando ve huesos de cadera que sobresalen. Los lunares se dispersan a lo largo del lado derecho de su torso, y un poco a través de su escote que está en exhibición. Su mano vuela hasta su frente, apartando el flequillo azul mientras les sonríe.

Stiles resopla ante sus expresiones, girando en el lugar y sus botas de cuero negro que terminan justo debajo de su rodilla hacen clic mientras gira.

—No hay manera en el infierno de que salgas así.

Stiles gira los ojos, las manos se posan en sus caderas. —Es un club gay para tios. Estaré a salvo cuanto pueda sin que me manoseen—. Ella le dice a Isaac. Isaac se queja, no le gusta cuánta piel se está viendo para que los demás la coman con los ojos y se gira hacia Derek con los mejores ojos de cachorro que tiene. —¡Oh, no, no! No puedes hacer que el alfa me diga qué hacer. Eso no es justo.

Isaac gime, su mirada fija en su alfa con la esperanza de lograr que evite que su compañero, su hermana, salga vestida así. Pero Derek, Derek todavía está demasiado ocupado mirando a Stiles.

Él puede sentir a su lobo gimiendo en el fondo de su mente, queriendo agarrar a Stiles y alejarla para mantenerla oculta de los ojos de todos.Stiles está demasiado ocupada mirando a Isaac por tratar de usar a su alfa contra ella que no ve a Derek luchando consigo mismo para permanecer sentado y mantener sus manos para sí mismo.

No es hasta que se abre la puerta del loft que todos salen de su silencio. Peter se pavonea, sonriendo con su habitual yo espeluznante, pero cuando sus ojos se posan en Stiles, tropieza con sus propios pies y tropieza antes de atraparlo. Si se tratara de alguien más, pero enredadera Peter, Stiles se hubiera reído. Pero no es tan divertido cuando las fosas nasales de Peter brillan levemente y sus ojos brillan con un azul eléctrico que hace que Stiles cruce sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y trate de esconderse.

Derek está inmediatamente levantándose de su asiento, sus ojos parpadean en rojo mientras un gruñido emana de la parte posterior de la garganta haciendo que Peter que deje de mirarla. Peter tarda un segundo en despejarse la cabeza, la mirada parpadea entre Stiles y Derek antes de que su mirada patentada vuelva a entrar en juego.

Derek gruñe una vez más pero no afecta tanto a su tío como lo hizo la primera vez. Cuando ve a Stiles dar un paso hacia él, Derek atrapa su mirada. —Dame cinco minutos. Te acompañaré.

Peter bufó divertido, Isaac suspira aliviado, y Stiles asintió aturdidamente con la cabeza.

 

 

La mirada en la cara de Danny ante su atuendo nocturno y la mirada agradecida que le da a Derek, que lleva jeans ajustados que se aferran a la cadera mostrando la parte superior de sus calzoncillos y un chaleco gris sin mangas desabrochado sobre un henley blanco manga larga, vale la pena seguir a Derek.

Así es el hecho de que cuando casi todos los hombres le dan a Derek su atención, las puntas de sus orejas se vuelven rojas y él empuja su cara contra el cuello de Stiles con un gemido de vergüenza, con las manos extendidas sobre sus caderas para mantenerla frente a él. Stiles se congela ante el contacto íntimo, pero cuando Danny pasa con las palabras, 'Primo Miguel, mi culo', Stiles se relaja mientras se echa a reír y pasa la punta de los dedos por el pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Derek. Esta es una noche que nunca olvidará.

 

 

Halloween se les acerca rápidamente y, antes de darse cuenta, los niños más pequeños salen a las calles justo antes de que el sol desaparezca por completo. Las chicas de la manada están emocionadas, cada mujer ya ha elegido su disfraz mientras que los muchachos solo suspiran y aguantan lo que hayan planeado. También habían tratado de poner disfrazar a los chico, pero gimieron demasiado por los gustos de Lydia, por lo que descartó la idea de que los chicos se disfrazaron.

Lydia es la primera en aparecer en el loft, con sus tacones de aguja negros haciendo clic en el piso de cemento de la casa de Derek. Elegantes alas negras están atadas a su espalda, las alas se arquean sobre la parte superior de su cabeza y se detienen en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, un mini vestido negro se detiene a la mitad del muslo junto con medias de encaje negro. Su maquillaje está hecho a la perfección, los ojos deslumbrados y los labios pintados de rojo rubí.

—¿Qué se supone que eres?— Isaac sonríe cuando finalmente la ve.

Derek sale de su habitación, se seca el pelo con la toalla y levanta una ceja hacia la pelirroja que está parada en su sala de estar.—Soy el Ángel de la Muerte, por supuesto—. Ella dice en su mejor tono duh.

—Adecuado.— Derek gruñe a lo que Lydia responde: —Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos vamos y cuál es exactamente el plan para esta noche?

—Stiles quiere comprar dulces—. Lydia responde a Derek. —Y Erica solo quiere merodear por las calles.

—¿Entonces estamos caminando por el infierno?

—Mhm—. Lydia tararea mientras gira uno de sus rizos alrededor de su dedo índice. Derek pone los ojos en blanco, regresando a su habitación para vestirse mientras Lydia se sienta en una silla que no estropeará sus alas. —Entonces, ¿sabes de qué se disfrazarán Erica y Stiles?

—Ni idea.— Isaac suspira. —Pero Stiles estuvo aquí ayer y revisó sus maletas otra vez. Sacó unas botas blancas realmente feas y un pequeño par de pantalones cortos antes de irse.

—Disfraz hecho en casa—. Lydia frunce el ceño. —Será mejor que muestre algo de piel o escote y algo de cara si quiere mi aprobación.

Arriba, el sonido de astillas de madera hace sonreír a Isaac. —O no, si quieres que Derek esté cuerdo por el resto de la noche—. El cristal se rompe y Lydia se ilumina como si alguien acabara de darle regalos caros. Derek estaba totalmente jodido.

Erica, Boyd y Scott aparecen en grupo: los dos niños visten con jeans, camisetas ajustadas y chaquetas de cuero. Erica entra, ojos pintados con sombra de ojos negros con una diadema metida en sus rizos y dos antenas hinchables. Lydia respira orgullosa en el mini vestido sin tirantes negro y amarillo con botas de cuero que terminan en la mitad del muslo.

—Abejorro.— Lydia sonríe. —Lo apruebo.

Erica hizo una reverencia. —Justo como sabía que lo harías.

El sol desaparece pronto y todo lo que están esperando es a Stiles. Ni siquiera diez minutos después, Derek recibe un mensaje.

Ven abajo. No hay manera de que esté subiendo esas escaleras. S

Derek transmite el mensaje, Lydia refunfuñando todo el tiempo sobre Stiles necesitando ceder y usar el ascensor como el resto de ellos. Todos se aseguran de que tengan sus teléfonos y dinero antes de entrar todos en el ascensor que gime bajo su peso, pero aún logran llevarlos abajo.

No es hasta que los lobos de la manada detectan la tensión en su alfa que escanean el estacionamiento buscando el familiar jeep azul de Stiles. Cuando lo encuentran, también encuentran a Stiles, que está apoyada en la parrilla de su jeep, con los codos apoyados en la capucha a ambos lados de ella mientras les sonríe perezosamente. Tiene las horribles botas de piel blanca que le llegan a la mitad de la pantorrilla, pantalones cortos negros que obviamente obtienen la aprobación de Lydia, una camiseta blanca ajustada que se detiene muy por encima de su ombligo con las palabras ‘Hazme Aullar’ impresas en letras negras, y un gorro gris con una cabeza de lobo blanca con sus orejas colgando hacia su cintura.

Isaac y Scott quedan inmediatamente cautivados con el gorro, el atuendo de Stiles apenas gana la aprobación de Erica y Lydia, y Boyd solo sonríe ante su supuesto disfraz. Derek es el último en acercarse, todos retrocediendo y dando su espacio al alfa. Sus ojos recorren la extensión de la piel cremosa en exhibición y Stiles se pone roja bajo su mirada. Desde Jungle, algo definitivamente surgió entre los dos, pero todavía tienen que hablar sobre eso. Nadie habla de eso, aunque todos saben que hay algo entre los dos.

Derek tira de una de las orejas antes de que su mano caiga y él tira del dobladillo de su camisa tratando de cubrirla más. Cuando la camisa simplemente se contrae nuevamente en su lugar, Derek resopla ante las palabras antes de poner los ojos en blanco. —¿No están avergonzados?— La manada permanece en silencio, los ojos parpadean de uno a otro. —Si van a hacer truco o trato, ¿no necesitan algo para llevar los dulces?

—¡Oh!— Los ojos de Stiles se iluminan, ella se desliza entre Derek y el jeep al costado de su vehículo y entra por la ventana del pasajero.—Espero que a las chicas les gusten las calabazas negras. ¡Si no, es su problema!

 

 

La noche terminó siendo un éxito, las chicas se fueron con sus calabazas de plástico llenas de caramelos. Lydia y Erica son muy territoriales sobre los caramelos, dando palmadas cuando los chicos intentan escabullirse. Stiles está muy drogado y le da a Boyd su cubo con una sonrisa antes de quitarse el gorro y tirarlo por la cabeza de Isaac.

El cachorro de lobo la mira, parpadeando juguetonamente con los ojos amarillos antes de acurrucarse con Scott y Boyd para obtener su dosis de azúcar, con el gorro intacto en la cabeza. Erica y Lydia encuentran una mesa vacía en el parque, ambas mujeres se sientan para descansar.Stiles se sienta con ellas, alborotando su cabello a su gusto antes de darse por vencida y tumbarse sobre la mesa.

—Sabes, solo tienes que culparte por tus doloridos pies, ¿verdad? Tú, Erica y Lydia.

Stiles gimió. —Cállate. Recolectar caramelos de extraños siempre es divertido. Incluso si te diviertes, simplemente admítelo—. Ella patea, atrapando a Derek en su muslo.

—Fue en sus momentos—. Derek sonríe. —Especialmente cuando Erica quería pasar por el hogar de ancianos. Estoy sorprendida de que nadie haya tenido un ataque al corazón.

—Oh Dios mío.— Stiles gime. —Estábamos totalmente para sacurdir a los viejos de Beacon Hills. Que asco.

Derek se ríe, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe de sus palabras, los dientes brillan en la oscuridad. La manada Hale realmente se detiene a mitad de la oración, a la mitad de un mordisco, a mitad de todo, mientras observan a su alfa apoyarse contra la mesa junto a las piernas de Stiles mientras se ríe de lo que acaba de decir. No es hasta que Stiles los fulmina con la mirada que saltan de su estado de shock y regresan a lo que sea que estén diciendo para que la dejen a ella y a Derek de vuelta a la conversación. Erica y Lydia sonríen maliciosamente por encima de sus hombros, pero no dicen nada más al respecto.

Cuando finalmente deciden irse y regresar al loft, Stiles gime y se niega a moverse. Todos, excepto Derek, se encogen de hombros antes de irse sabiendo muy bien que ella los seguirá pronto.

Está sentada sobre la mesa, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde con los ojos cerrados. No abre los ojos hasta que siente una mano sobre su rodilla y alguien que se apoya sobre sus rodillas. Cuando Stiles abre los ojos, Derek está de espaldas a ella.

—Qué..

—Me parece recordar que te gustan los paseos a cuestas.

—YO..

—Solo te lo estoy ofreciendo una vez—.gruñe Derek . —Mejor decídete antes de que la oferta quede fuera de la mesa—. Stiles se mantiene en silencio, boquiabierta por el hecho de que Derek está dispuesto a cargar con ella. —5 .. 4...

—¡Bien bien!— grita Stiles, levantándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, sus rodillas separándose y permitiendo a Derek retroceder antes de que sus manos se deslicen debajo de sus rodillas y la levanten sobre su espalda.

Ella se ríe un poco antes de que Derek arranque, sus largas zancadas alcanzan fácilmente a sus amigos. Cuando su manada los ve, se encuentran con un silencio sepulcral, aunque las sonrisas alegres se distinguen fácilmente en la oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Noviembre

Stiles está soñando. Ella sabe que está soñando porque está en el loft de Derek... con él... acostado uno al lado del otro y con las piernas enredadas. Bueno, casi, ya que ella prácticamente está sobre él, en el espacio entre su cuerpo y la parte posterior del sofá sucio pero cómodo con la cabeza metida debajo de la barbilla. Un brazo está envuelto protectoramente a lo largo de su espalda baja y puede sentirse al borde deL despertar, pero el sueño es demasiado bueno para hacerlo.

Halloween cambió las cosas entre ellos, ella sabe que lo hizo, él lo sabe, incluso el resto de la manada sabe que lo hizo, pero Stiles y Derek todavía no han hablando de eso. Primero, había sido The Jungle el que había cambiado las cosas cuando Stiles arrastró a Derek a la pista de baile y lo obligó a bailar de una forma que no sabía que su alfa podía. Ella había puesto fácilmente sus manos en sus caderas cuando él no sabía dónde tocar y después de unos minutos de balancearse y balancearse, una mano se deslizó y se extendió sobre su vientre inferior mientras que la otra enganchó un pulgar en la pretina de su supuesta falda . Y luego Halloween tuvo que ir y hacer las cosas mucho más confusas cuando Derek voluntariamente le dio un paseo en caballito. No se quejó ni una vez en el camino de regreso a su loft y Stiles incluso se ganó algunas miradas asesinas cuando los otros chicos no cargaban a Erica ni a Lydia.

Las cosas estaban bien. Las cosas fueron geniales. Pero todavía no estaban hablando de eso.

El Derek del sueño se movió debajo de Stiles y ella se enterró aún más. —Nooo —Ella refunfuñó, —No quiero despertar todavía. —El Derek del sueño se estremeció con su profunda risa retumbante, empujando a Stiles que solo estaba causando que se fuera despertando.

¡Toc Toc!

—Nooooo. Vete.

¡Toc Toc!

—Es un sueño realmente bueno. Basta.

¡Toc Toc!

Stiles se da vuelta sobre su estómago en cuanto oye que la puerta se abre. —Stiles, vamos... ¡Jesús! ¡Cúbrete, ¿quieres?!

—No es mi culpa dormir en ropa interior, es más cómodo. —Stiles sonrió abiertamente en su almohada, saboreando que su papá se sintiera incómodo por despertarla. —Las sábanas se sienten bien contra las piernas suaves.

—Sí, bueno, creo que podría haber pasado el resto de mi vida sin ver el trasero de mi hija adulta.

Stiles lanzó una carcajada, alcanzando ciegamente alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que encontró su manta y la arrastró sobre su cuerpo antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su padre. —Tarde o temprano iba a suceder con tu inhabilidad de no gritar antes de entrar.

—Se llama llamar, Stiles.

—Sí, bueno, todavía puedes preguntar si estoy decente.

John rodó sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza como si no pudiera creer que esta fuera su hija. —Feliz cumpleaños 18, niña —Él dice. —El desayuno está abajo y tienes algunos regalos abajo.

—Gracias Papa.— Stiles sonrió. —Bajaré después ducharme.

 

 

Stiles hizo un rápido trabajo pasando los dedos por su cabello para estar más presentable, lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Se aseguró de ponerse unos shorts que no fueran demasiado cortos y un henley de manga larga que podría o no haberle robado a Derek.

Ella salta las escaleras, deslizándose en la cocina mientras su boca se humedece ante el olor a bacon y salchichas que llena el aire. Salchichas y tocino reales en lugar de la mierda barata que compra para su dieta y la de su padre. Los cumpleaños y las principales festividades son los únicos días de engaño que se permiten así que John había hecho fácil y ansiosamente un desayuno de cumpleaños para los dos. Las tortitas se deslizan delante de ella, seguidos por una botella de sirope y luego un plato de tocino y salchichas. El zumo de naranja y el café también se ponen sobre la mesa antes de que John se siente con su propio plato de comida, ambos Stilinski se lanzan con entusiasmo hacia ellos.

Es solo cuando Stiles está debatiendo si puede o no guardar una tercera tortita cuando John rompe el silencio. —Entonces, ¿cuáles son los planes para esta noche? ¿Scott o Lydia vendrán a pasar la noche contigo?

Stiles se conforma con dos tiras más de tocino en su lugar antes de mirar a su padre. —Realmente no.— Ella se estremece. —Este año estamos... haciendo algo de grupo.

—Eso es bueno.— John sonríe. —Entonces, ¿en qué consiste esta cosa grupal? ¿Y quién?

—Oh, ya sabes, un montón de pizza y alitas. Tal vez un maratón de películas si puedo convencerlos de hacer un maratón de todas las películas de Harry Potter. Probablemente pueda hacer que Isaac se ponga de mi lado si… —Se queda en silencio mientras su padre resopla .

—Deja de evitar la pregunta, Stiles. ¿Quién va a estar allí y dónde estáis haciendo este maratón?

—Todo el mundo. —Stiles se desploma en la derrota. —Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Erica, Boyd y Derek. Estamos tomando el loft de Derek por la noche.

—Mhm. —John tararea y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Él se queda callado, dejando que su hija se asiente en el silencio que siguió después de su confesión antes de suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco. —Tienes dieciocho años y confío en ti. Más o menos —Él gruñe. —No hagas nada estúpido.

Stiles sonríe en respuesta. —Te doy mi palabra de Scout.

—Duraste cinco horas en girl scouts.

—Al menos lo intenté—. Stiles se rió. —Ahora, ¿dónde están los regalos de los que hablas.

John se levanta de la mesa, caminando hacia su radiante hija, que también está parada, y alborotando su cabello antes de presionar un beso en su frente. —En la sala de estar, cariño. El señor Argent pasó por la estación a primera hora de la mañana y dejó un regalo de Allison, que, por cierto, ¿pensé que todavía erais amigos?

—Oh, lo somos —Stiles sonrió maliciosamente. —Pero las cosas con Scott todavía son dudosas y ella ya no viene mucho. Aunque están trabajando en eso, creo.

—Oh. —John se frotó la nuca tímidamente. —Oh wow.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué quieres decir con Oh... wow?

—Cosa graciosa, en realidad… —nerviosamente se rió entre dientes. —Chris y yo comenzamos a hablar y una cosa llevó a la otra, y es posible que haya invitado a Chris y a su hija para Acción de Gracias.

Stiles con la cara apoyada. —Y ahora te acuerdas de que Scott y Melissa también vienen para Acción de Gracias.

—Sí.

Stiles gimió pero se encogió de hombros con su propia risa. —Bueno, bien podrías preguntar, ya que va a ser incómodo ese día, de todos modos. ¿Puedo invitar a Derek e Isaac también? No tienen familia—. dijo ella como si eso lo explicara todo.

John frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente. —Derek tiene a su tío Peter.

—Sí, pero… —Stiles hizo una mueca. —Creo que también podemos invitarlo. Ninguno de ellos sabe cómo cocinar.

John suspiró. —Claro. ¿Por qué no convertirlo en una reunión aún más grande e invitar a Erica y Boyd también? Por lo que escuché, sus familias no son muy buenas siendo una familia.

Stiles sonrió. —¡Gracias, papá! Ayudaré a Melissa a cocinar ese día, para que no se sienta abrumada.

—Sí, sí. —John gruñó aunque el abrazo que lo aplastó y de repente se desarrolló en él lo calmó de nuevo. —Bueno, vas a abrir los regalos. Necesito dormir un poco ya que estoy trabajando otra noche.

—Claro, papá. ¡Gracias de nuevo! —Ella sonrió mientras caminaba penosamente por las escaleras para dormir un poco.

 

 

En el loft de Derek, Derek había echado con éxito a Peter cuando él y Lydia se metían en discusiones mezquinas. Lydia había llevado globos y souvenirs de fiesta que contenían botellas de tequila, ron, vodka y refrigeradores de vino, y se dispuso a dar color al loft. Isaac y Derek simplemente la dejaron trabajar, todos sabían que una vez que Lydia se decidiera por algo, era mejor dejar que lo hiciera. Había trabajado durante media hora, colgando serpentinas de color verde azulado, rosa y negro desde una de las esquinas de la ventana a la otra, colocando globos llenos de helio en grupos de tres por todo el lugar. Cuando terminó con eso, se fue a casa para ducharse, cambiarse y recoger el regalo de Stiles, pero no sin antes exigir a los chicos que se cambiaran a algo más adecuado para una fiesta.

Cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecerse del cielo, uno por uno, los miembros de la manada aparecieron en el loft de Derek. Derek e Isaac habían escuchado a Lydia, y ambos chicos se ducharon y se cambiando a jeans. Mientras que Isaac se conformó con un jersey de cuello en V, Derek se conformó con uno de sus regulares Henley. Ambos chicos estaban usando solo calcetines, ya que no iban a ningún lado y era su casa.

Lydia fue la primera en llegar, como de costumbre, sus tacones haciendo clic y el vestido fluía con su feroz caminar. Un bolso de mano bastante grande colgaba de su hombro, muy probablemente con un conjunto de ropa extra ya que todos iban a pasar la noche, y una bolsa rosa de Victoria Secret apretada en su otra mano. Bueno, al menos sabían que Stiles conseguiría de Lydia.

Sorprendentemente, Stiles apareció en segundo lugar, la chica cumplañera luciendo una camiseta Hulk ajustada, pantalones vaqueros cortos y flequillo verde. Derek sonrió cuando Lydia se quejó de su ropa, pero Derek estaba orgulloso de que Stiles no cambiará tanto cuando perdió toda su ropa holgada.

Lydia lo había superado rápidamente, dándole a Stiles un abrazo de cumpleaños antes de dejar caer una tiara que le decía a ‘Chica del cumpleaños’ en su cabeza. Stiles la aceptó, saltando hacia la sala de estar donde Isaac la envolvió en un abrazo. Una vez que Isaac se alejó y se fue a recuperar su regalo para Stiles para agregarlo al de Lydia, Stiles se volvió hacia Derek con una sonrisa. —Vamos, chico grande. Todos deben abrazar a la cumpleañera.

Lydia resopló en algún lugar en el fondo, pero rápidamente se ocupó con Isaac colocando los regalos sobre una mesa. Derek, con las manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de sus jeans, resopló y dio un paso hacia adelante dejando que sus manos se deslizaran y jalaran a Stiles en un abrazo. Se tensó por el impacto repentino del pecho de Derek, pero rápidamente se derritió en el abrazo cuando sintió que Derek le apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza. —Deja de teñirte el cabello. Deja un olor extraño.

—Pero es divertido. —Ella gimió juguetonamente en su pecho. —Y va dentro de la semana.

—Aún huele raro —Derek frotó la mejilla sobre la cabeza antes de echarse hacia atrás. —Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Stiles sonrió y soltó una risita. —Gracias. —Ella salió de los brazos de Derek y se volvió hacia sus otros amigos.

Mientras esperaban a los últimos tres miembros del grupo, Stiles se tomó el tiempo para preguntarle a Lydia cuáles eran sus planes para Acción de Gracias. Se sintió aliviada al descubrir que Lydia ya tenía planes, que la pelirroja salía de la ciudad con sus padres a casa de unos parientes, y le contó por qué estaba preguntando. Isaac estaba emocionado de ir a la casa de Stiles para el Día de Acción de Gracias, ya que su papá nunca celebró esas festividades y Derek se sorprendió. Ambos chicos acordaron ir, incluso después de que Stiles les dijera quién iba a estar allí, y Derek incluso le prometió que se aseguraría de que Peter tuviera su mejor comportamiento. Todos ellos tendrán su mejor comportamiento.

Erica, Boyd y Scott aparecieron todos al mismo tiempo. Erica llevaba los regalos y se dirige hacia el lado donde Lydia se lo ordena, y Boyd y Scott llevan cajas de pizza, alitas y varios litros de refrescos. Deciden comer primero, abrir los regalos y luego hacer lo que se les ocurra a sus mentes adolescentes.

Están diseminados por toda la cocina, sentados a la mesa o sentados encima de las encimeras, con platos de pizza y alitas en las manos mientras comen.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trajo tu papá? —Scott preguntó alrededor de un bocado de pizza semimasticada. —¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Stiles asintió. —Lo mismo que siempre más cien más.

—Guau.— Scott sonrió. —¿Doscientos?

—Doscientos. —dijo Stiles confirmado.

—Uh, ¿de qué estáis hablando? —Isaac preguntó lo qué pensaban los demás.

—Mi regalo.—Stiles respondió. —Mi padre, desde que mi madre falleció, siempre me ha traído una tarjeta de regalo de cien dólares de la librería. Este año, sin embargo, me consiguió unos cien adicionales.

—Ya tienes una lista de libros que te mueres por comprar, ¿no? —Lydia sonrió.

—Me conoces muy bien, Lyds.

Scott y Erica se rieron entre dientes mientras todos seguían comiendo. —¿Conseguiste algo más? —preguntó Scott .

Stiles asintió mientras tragaba un refresco. —Sí. Mis primos me enviaron más ropa que voy a tener que esconder aquí, Allison me consiguió un libro de mitología encuadernado en piel que se ve muy interesante, y Jackson...

—¡¿Jackson?! —Scott se atragantó con su comida. —¿Jackson realmente te envió algo? —Aparentemente, Scott no fue el único sorprendido. Isaac, Erica y Lydia se habían congelado a medio bocado.

—Sí. —Stiles arrastró las palabras. —Lydia le dijo que finalmente me estaba vistiendo como una chica, así que me envió una tarjeta para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, a pesar de que todavía me odia, y que ya era casi la hora de que me hubiera dejado crecer el pelo.

—Bueno, parece que todavía es un idiota —gruñó Scott.

—Un capullo gracioso —Stiles aclaró. Ante la mirada curiosa de todos, ella explicó qué más envió. —Es posible que también haya enviado una foto de sí mismo un poco abatido y parado frente a la Torre de Londres.

Lydia se burló. —¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso?

—Lo subtituló ‘Un Hombre Lobo Americano en Londres’

Solo Derek, Lydia y Erica entendieron la referencia.

El resto de los regalos vino después; Scott le regaló a su mejor amiga la trilogía de Batman en Blu-ray, Derek e Isaac le dieron a Stiles una chaqueta de cuero, y Lydia le regaló su lencería de encaje negro con medias y una liga. Erica se había reído a carcajadas limpia, todos descubrieron el por qué un segundo después cuando Stiles rompió el regalo de Erica para sacar un conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo oscuro. Stiles se sonrojó cuando los niños silbaron, pero cuando finalmente llegó a Boyd, el chillido hizo que todos se encogieran y se olvidaran la ropa interior. Stiles sacó una sudadera con capucha roja de una caja, y en la parte delantera decía: ‘Corro con lobos’ en letras negras cuando la cerraba completamente. Cuando se dio la vuelta, una silueta de una mujer estaba parada junto a un lobo bastante grande tan alto como sus hombros.

Después de muchas gracias por los regalos, Lydia cogió el alcohol. Derek no se molestó en luchar contra ellos, ya que todos iban a pasar la noche allí. Los zapatos fueron arrancados y Lydia se tomó el tiempo para cambiarse a ropa más cómoda ya que ella era la única en un vestido. Una vez que se establecieron en la sala de estar y alrededor de ella, Lydia colocó unos vasos de chupito e hizo las reglas para un juego de beber. Cada vez que alguien decía Stiles, tenían que tomarse un chupito. Como Derek rara vez hablaba, la regla para él era que si lo atrapaban mirando a Stiles, a cualquiera en la manada o a la propia Stiles, tenían que llamarlo y obligarlo a tomarse un chupito.

Fue bastante simple, pero en la primera hora; Scott tomó tres disparos, Isaac y Erica tuvieron dos, y Derek tomó cuatro. Las cosas no se veían bien para Derek.

Habían intentado ver una película pero al segundo que Stiles mencionó a Harry Potter, todos habían gemido o se habían quejado su nombre y Derek los miró. Todos tomaron un chupito.

Erica sugirió Verdad o Reto, Derek refunfuñó acerca de cómo necesitaba amigos de su edad, mientras que Lydia realmente lo contemplaba antes de sugerir que sí, Verdad o Reto era adecuado para la noche. Erica distribuyó el vino con sabor a fruta a Lydia y Stiles, mientras que los chicos se quejaron de que eran demasiado varoniles para eso y comenzaron a mezclar combinaciones que les gustaron. Derek fue el único que se conformó con whisky y Coca-cola, porque era lo que por lo general sabía mejor.

Siendo la cumpleañera, Stiles fue la primera en elegir a Isaac como su víctima. Escogió un desafío que resultó en que el cachorro fuera como la muñeca barbie personal de Stiles. Después de desaparecer en su habitación, Isaac salió con sus rizos divididos en dos diminutas coletas, sombra de ojos azul, pómulos de colores, brillo de labios y una camiseta sin mangas que le cubría el pecho con brillo en el cuello y el pecho. Refunfuñó todo el tiempo que tuvo que permanecer vestido; no mucho tiempo después, Isaac, Scott, Boyd y Derek tuvieron que tomar chupitos.

Isaac escogió a Lydia como su víctima, queriendo que ella se sintiera tan incómoda como pudiera y la desafió a caminar descalza por el loft. Todos sabían que ella tenía algo acerca de la suciedad y no la decepcionaron cuando maldijo a Isaac todo el tiempo.

Lydia escogió a Derek, Derek se tomo un chupito cuando vio su sonrisa satisfecha después de que sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Stiles por un breve momento, y eligió la ruta segura de la Verdad. Todo el mundo abucheó la decisión de Derek, pero Lydia volvió a él haciéndole decir la verdad sobre qué película lo hizo llorar cuando la vio. Todos se rieron cuando admitió que era Titanic y luego tuvo que tomar otro cuando Stiles captó toda su atención y remarcó que todos habían llorado durante esa película.

Después de que todos tuvieran una buena cantidad de alcohol en su sistema, una patética danza regalada por Scott para Isaac, Erica muriéndose por su pelo rosa y Boyd peleándose en ropa interior, Lydia logró apuntar a la cumpleañera.

—Sabes, he oído que tienes algunos movimientos de baile muy seductores de nuestro amigo, Danny —Lydia sonrió maliciosamente. —Las cosas que puedes hacer con tus caderas y lo que no es algo que nuestro Stiles hubiera hecho antes.

—Bueno. —Stiles arrastró las palabras con inquietud. —¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —Ella y Lydia habían llamado la atención de todos, Erica llamó a Derek y le hizo un tiro.

—Lo que quiero saber, ya que puedes moverte tan expertamente, ¿si aún eres virgen? Si no, ¿quién, qué, cuándo y dónde? Y si es así, ¿por qué?

Stiles gimió ante la evasiva pregunta personal y Derek gruñó humildemente ante la idea de que Stiles estuviera con otra persona, pero como todos estaban realmente ebrios o en su puntito, nadie lo notó. Scott e Isaac hicieron una mueca al saber si su amiga todavía era virgen o no, a Boyd no le importaba nada, y tanto Lydia como Erica esperaban ansiosamente su respuesta.

—Para hacer que Derek deje de gruñir como un protector hombre de las cavernas, la respuesta es sí, todavía soy virgen —Derek se sobresalta de su gruñido cuando Stiles le sonríe y cuando mira a los ojos, ella le hace tomar un chupito. Erica y Lydia hacen pucheros a su amiga siendo aún virgen, y ahora son los chicos los que parecen interesados en por qué Stiles no ha robado su tarjeta. —No es como si estuviera esperando al matrimonio o algo así —Ella se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo de su vino de bayas. —Es solo que... no quiero ser la chica de una sola noche o tener una sola noche solo porque algunas personas piensan que ser virgen es algo malo —Todo el mundo se sorprende por su sincera reacción así que todos se callan y Stiles realmente entra en su explicación. —Quiero... quiero estar con alguien que realmente me quiera y que no esté conmigo por una sola cosa. Quiero que la persona aún esté conmigo después de haberme entregado por completo a ella y no dejarme caer en el segundo. No quiero abrir mis piernas por ella —Ella dice. La manada interpreta todas sus palabras, las chicas suspiran con cariño a su amiga cuando se avergüenza de mirar a alguien.

Aclarando torpemente su garganta, Stiles levanta la vista para ver a Isaac, Erica y Scott sonriéndole cariñosamente. Boyd asiente con la cabeza antes de mostrarle una breve sonrisa, pero cuando mira a Derek, es como si todo el aire fuera succionado de sus pulmones. La mirada que le está dando es pura adoración y cree que podría derretirse en cualquier momento, pero todo se rompe cuando Lydia se pone en pie.

—Stiles, creo que me enamoré de ti.

La manada rompe en un ataque de risa; Lydia y Derek toman sus chupitos con orgullo como campeones.

La próxima mañana va a ser una fiesta de perras.

 

 

Erica e Isaac están recostados en la cama de Stiles, Stiles sentada en su escritorio mientras Lydia está acurrucada en un puf en mini zancos de algún tipo. Stiles no sabe cuándo o cómo apareció el puf en su habitación, pero no lo cuestiona.

—¿Vamos a hacer algo o simplemente vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día? —Isaac murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

Erica estaba acurrucada en su costado, ambos lobos se habían quitado los zapatos tan pronto como habían entrado por la puerta principal. Stiles estaba ocupada haciendo clic en su computadora portátil, con las rodillas rebotando mientras revisaba constantemente su teléfono en busca de nuevas alertas, y Lydia ojeó el libro de mitología que Stiles había conseguido para su cumpleaños.

—Yo... es un día flojo —Stiles soltó. —No hay nada que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —Erica suspiró. —Podría ser flojo con Boyd justo ahora.

Lydia resopló, pero continuó con su lectura del libro en su regazo.

¡Toc Toc!

—¿Stiles? —John metió la mitad de su cuerpo a través de la abertura agrietada de la puerta. —Me voy. Dejaré la puerta abierta para tu amigo.

—EE-está bien. Gracias, papá.

John sonrió mientras un coro de ‘Adiós, Sheriff’ y ¡Tenga un buen día en el trabajo’ siguió a su partida. Mientras esperaba a que la puerta de la calle se cerrara y escuchó que se cerró tras el Señor Stilinski, Erica se sentó de inmediato y entrecerró los ojos ante Stiles. —¿Quién más vendrá?

Stiles nerviosamente se rió entre dientes, sus dedos recorrieron su pelo. —Sí... sobre eso… —Pero ni Erica ni Isaac le estaban prestando atención. Isaac se sentó lentamente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras él y Erica enfocaban su atención en otra cosa. Simultáneamente, dos pares de ojos brillaron en amarillo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Erica escupió cuando Isaac tuvo la audacia de parecer traicionado. —¿Allison? ¿Invitaste a Allison?

La puerta de entrada se abrió y se cerró, Allison llamando a su amiga. —¿Stiles?

—Piso de arriba. —Ella gritó antes de volver sus ojos suplicantes a los dos lobos en su cama. —No seáis así —Stiles se puso de pie, con las manos extendidas frente a ella mientras le suplicaba a sus amigos. Lydia había dejado de leer, cerrando el libro y lista para sacudir a Stiles. Incluso ella sabía cuán mala era la sangre entre la manada Hale y los Argents. —Ya he hablado con Derek, Boyd e incluso Peter. Todo lo que necesito es asegurarme de que puedan estar en la misma habitación los unos con los otros.

—¡¿Para qué?! —Erica gruñó. —Nos ataco a Boyd y a mí con flechas y cortó bastante bien a Isaac. No creo que haya nada que pueda volver atrás.

Las escaleras crujieron, lentas e inseguras, y sin duda Allison estaba escuchando.— Ella estaba en mal estado —Stiles puso excusas.—Gerard jugó con su cabeza. No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas amigo de ella, Erica. Todo lo que te pido es que seas civil. Se acerca el Día de Acción de Gracias y no podemos tener gruñidos, garras o ojos brillantes delante de mi papá.

Al mencionar las vacaciones y John, Erica se dejó caer en la cama. Los ojos de Isaac volvieron a su color marrón normal, aunque los de Erica aún brillaban. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Allison entró, con la cabeza gacha. —Por lo que vale, lo siento —La cazadora alzó la vista, mirando a Isaac y luego a Erica. —Estaba enojada. Estaba sufriendo. Pero no me daba el derecho de desquitarme con ninguno. —Los lobos permanecieron en silencio mientras Allison entraba arrastrando los pies en la habitación, de pie contra la pared junto a la puerta. —Quería hacerle daño a Derek de la forma en que él me hizo daño, pero incluso con eso... no debería haberlo hecho —Su voz se tambaleó. Erica parpadeó, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. —Sé que me equivoqué, y mi papá y yo estamos tratando de arreglar las cosas. Así que sí.

La habitación permaneció en silencio, Lydia y Stiles le sonrieron a Allison para finalmente sacar eso de su pecho, y ahora dependía de Isaac y Erica hacer lo que deseaban con la disculpa. Isaac miró a Allison hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de encogerse de hombros al caer sobre su espalda y eso fue suficiente para que Stiles creyera que estaría en su mejor comportamiento. Erica tardó un poco más pero cuando abrió la boca, Stiles resopló de alivio.

—Bien. Pero no tienes permiso para ir a la cama.

Allison sonrió con hoyuelos y Stiles renunció alegremente a su lugar en el escritorio para arrojarse a través de las piernas de Isaac y Erica mientras Allison tomaba asiento junto a al portátil. Lydia y Allison hicieron una pequeña charla sobre sus planes para el Día de Acción de Gracias, mientras Isaac, Stiles y Erica murmuraban acerca de toda la comida con la que iban a rellenar sus rostros.

Stiles les cuenta sobre la gran mesa que su papá traerá para la ocasión, y todos los muebles que reorganizarán para hacer que todos entren, pero va a valer la pena. Ella les dice que hará el postre, y todos se quejan alegremente de la tarta de manzana, mientras que Lydia exige que le guarden un par de rebanadas. Stiles luego le dice a Isaac que si lo desea, puede dejar un par de sudaderas en su habitación para ese día porque no hay manera de que se sienta cómodo con los pantalones vaqueros después de haber comido tanto. Allison y Erica parecen pensativas, pero Stiles les quita la preocupación y les dice que tiene suficientes pantalones de pijama para todos.

Muy rápidamente, la conversación cambió de comida a chicos. Isaac gimió pero Erica fácilmente lo inmovilizó y lo hizo escuchar las carcajadas femeninas. Boyd y Erica fueron sorprendentemente geniales, la rubia estaba bastante segura de poder atravesar cualquier cosa. Lydia y Jackson siguieron siendo amigos, incluso llegó a juzgar los intereses actuales de Jackson cada vez que hablaba de ellos. Allison habló en voz baja acerca de la amistad de ella y Scott, y luego todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Stiles.

—¿Qué? —Ella frunció. —Sabeis que estoy soltera. Generalmente huelen eso.

—Hmm. Es cierto —Erica sonrió. —Pero últimamente, has estado oliendo más y más como Derek.

—Cállate.

—Ni siquiera soy un lobo y sé que hay algo allí —Lydia habló.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Los ojos de Allison se hincharon. —¿Tu y Derek?

Stiles frunció el ceño. —No. Están mintiendo.

—Por favor. —Isaac se burló. —Estoy sorprendido de que aún no te haya montado tu pierna —Stiles se quedó con los ojos abiertos ante las palabras de Isaac antes de que Isaac se diera cuenta de lo que decía. —¡No le digas que dije eso!

—Yo... no... espera, ¿qué? —Stiles tartamudeó. —¿Montarme e la pierna? ¿Realmente me quiere así?

—Por supuesto. —Erica puso los ojos en blanco. —Cree que está manteniendo sus emociones bajo llave, pero el jefe alfa ha estado cayendo —Ella sonrió lobunamente. —Estamos realmente impresionados con su control.

Lydia no se molestó en ocultar su diversión y Allison simplemente se sorprendió. Derek no era de los que mostraban ningún tipo de emoción y de que él estuviera sexualmente interesado en alguien, especialmente después de un par de años de conocerlo, bueno, fue bastante impactante. —Quieres decirme… —Stiles entrecerró los ojos en los dos lobos. —¿Que Derek y yo podríamos haber estado abrazados y abiertamente afectuosos todo este tiempo?

—¿No lo sabías? —Isaac se rió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Stiles espetó mientras ella se apresuraba a ponerse en pie. —Vosotros... vosotros dos... no soy un lobo, imbéciles. No puedo creer que no me lo hayan dicho antes —Dijo mientras movía las cosas en su escritorio, obviamente buscando algo.—Quiero decir, sabía que había algo... tal vez, pero pensé que era solo por la transformación femenina.

—Uh, cariño… —Lydia llamó la atención de Stiles. —Dejaste las llaves en la mesa de abajo.

Stiles suspiró de alivio. —Gracias.

Lo último que escuchó mientras bajaba la escalera fue, —¡Protección! No necesitamos ningún cachorro corriendo, —seguido por un coro de risas.

Jodida Erica.

 

 

Stiles no tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio ni de perder el aliento al subir las escaleras, así que hizo a un lado su miedo a ese ascensor poco piadoso y subió al loft de Derek. Para cuando pudo abrir la puerta corredera y entrar en su lugar, Derek se apresuraba a salir de su habitación con el cabello revuelto.

—¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo solo... ¿tú... desde cuando... mierda!

—¿Stiles? —Derek murmuró. —Cálmate, respira, tu ritmo cardíaco es demasiado rápido —Los dos se encontraron en el medio de la habitación, los hombros de Stiles se desplomaron cuando Derek colocó sus manos allí. Stiles cerró los ojos, ya sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Derek en su proximidad. —Dime lo que pasó.— Él suavemente lo exigió.

Stiles abrió la boca para preguntar algo solo que la cerrara una fracción de segundo después. Su cabeza cayó, la barbilla apoyada hacia su pecho.—¿Desde cuando?

—¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Desde cuándo te he gustado?

—No lo sé...

—Si puedes. —Stiles gruñó. —Tus cachorros te delataron.

Derek maldijo en voz baja causando que Stiles se riera. Ella sintió que sus manos se movían sobre sus hombros, sus pulgares trepando por un lado del cuello antes de engancharse debajo de su mandíbula y empujar su cabeza hacia arriba. —Deberíamos hablar, ¿eh?

—Suena como una buena idea. —Ella suspiró.

Stiles trató de ignorar la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba, pero por la lenta sonrisa que Derek le dio, él no lo estaba ignorando. Sus manos se apartaron, una mano cogió la suya y la envolvió antes de tirar de ella hacia el sofá. Una vez instalados, mantuvo a Stiles a su izquierda, aunque todavía sostenía su mano.

—Comenzó la noche en que Jackson nos atrapó en la piscina —La boca de Stiles se abrió pero permaneció en silencio. Sabía que Derek no era de palabras, así que se mantendría callada hasta que él obtuviera lo que necesitaba. —No eras parte de mi manada, eras de la de Scott, pero eso no te impidió zambullirte después de mí y mantenerme a flote durante horas. Es que... yo… —se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a empezar.—No sabía lo que era entonces, pero después de que demostraste solo una pizca de lealtad, me encontré deseando tu opinión sobre un plan o tu aporte sarcástico para que me hables incluso si te mandaba callar.

—Que humilde. —Stiles logró burlarse. Se congeló en el momento en que la palabra salió de su boca, temerosa de que Derek se cerrara, pero vio cómo sus labios se crisparon, así que lo tomó como una buena señal.

—No sabía que eras una chica así que cuando me sentí atraído por un chico, me asusté un poco. Nunca me había enamorado de un chico antes, así que pensé que era solo una atracción fugaz porque me lo enseñaste y la lealtad hacia mi manada pero...

—No desapareció —intervino Stiles.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No fue así —Él Confirmó. —Y luego te fuiste a Europa y la distancia solo empeoró las cosas.

—Pero eras gruñón cuando aparecí.

—Porque descubrí que te mantuviste en contacto con Lydia todo el tiempo y...

—¡Estabas celoso! —Stiles soltó una risita. Derek se volvió para mirarla, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba. —Tú lo estabas, ¿no es así? Estabas celoso porque Lydia recibió toda mi genialidad y te lo perdiste

Derek gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco. —No puedo creer que realmente me gustes.

—Yo tampoco.— Stiles sonrió. —Pero lo haces. Lo admitiste y ahora no hay mmph...

Stiles se congeló al tener los labios de Derek sobre los de ella porque no era lo que esperaba de él. Derek es todo barba, cuero, ceños fruncidos y caras enojadas, así que espera que su rudeza se transfiera a sus besos, pero... no fue así. Todo es suave... y cuando Derek se da cuenta de que Stiles no responde, comienza a alejarse solo para que Stiles se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo y lo agarra por la nuca para mantenerlo allí. Suavemente separa sus labios, dejando que su lengua se asome para deslizar su labio inferior y OH MI DIOS, no puede creer que ella solo inició el beso más profundo con el jodido-Derek-Hale.

Stiles tiene que girarse para que no estar en un ángulo extraño y tener un acceso más fácil a los labios de Derek, pero cuando se gira, Derek de alguna manera la atrapa en su regazo para que ella esté a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos vuelan hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, los dedos se enredan en su cabello mientras los labios se moldean perfectamente juntos. Stiles sonríe y muerde el labio inferior de Derek, pero cuando Derek comienza a luchar por el dominio sobre el beso, Stiles puede sentir cuánto le gusta a Derek con su posición recién adquirida en su regazo.

Ella rompe el beso, jadeando pesadamente mientras aprieta sus frentes juntas. —Espera espera espera. —Susurra ásperamente mientras trata de recuperar el aliento. —Demasiado rápido. Muy rápido.

—¿De qué estás habl... —Stiles baja sus caderas, sonriendo triunfalmente cuando los ojos de Derek se tornan rojos. —Punto a favor.

—Es lo que pensaba. —Stiles sonrió antes de presionar un rápido beso casto en sus labios y deslizarse fuera de su labio. —Y no es que esté muy entusiasmada con todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos cinco minutos, ¿pero podemos irnos a dormir?

—¿Qué? —Derek se rió.

—Es solo que parece que te desperté cuando aparecí y estoy mentalmente exhausta después de todo la charla en mi casa, y descubriendo todo en este momento. Solo... ¿podemos dormir?

Derek sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas con diversión antes de asentir. Lo que fuera que iba a decir, no lo hizo, y en su lugar se puso de pie mientras arrastraba a Stiles con él. Segundos más tarde, se giró y se dejó caer en el suelo para tumbarse en el sofá, arrastrando a Stiles sobre él y colocándola entre él y el respaldo del sofá. Un brazo envuelto posesivamente a lo largo de su espalda baja, mientras su cabeza queda metida debajo de su barbilla.

—Ah, eres un mimoso —Ella sonrió cansinamente. —Totalmente soñé con esto.

—¿Qué?

—Shh. Solo deja que ocurra. Deja que ocurra. —Stiles murmura mientras ambos se duermen.

 

 

El Día de Acción de Gracias tiene a Melissa y Stiles corriendo por la cocina temprano en la mañana para tener todo listo para un almuerzo/cena temprana. Melissa había llegado incluso a llevar una muda extra para poder prepararse en la casa Stilinski y Stiles no la culpaba. Están haciendo una gran cantidad de comida y necesitan comenzar bastante temprano.

John y Scott se están relajando cómodamente en la sala de estar, y Stiles tiene la mitad de la mente en arrojarles algún tipo de verdura porque les resulta muy fácil. Una hora después de cocinar y Stiles está salpicado de harina en su frente, su pecho e incluso sobre su espalda que no tiene idea de cómo llegó allí. Melissa se rió, llamó a John y John tomó algunas fotos de las damas trabajando duro.

Stiles había logrado hacer dos pasteles de manzana, dos de nuez y una de calabaza la noche anterior, ya que el horno iba a estar muy ocupado con el pavo.

Melissa había hecho el aderezo de pan de maíz en su casa, metiéndolo en la nevera cuando apareció en la casa Stilinski para calentarlo justo después de que el pavo terminara. El puré de papa, la cazuela de judías verdes, las patatas dulces, la salsa de arándanos y el jamón se organizaron alrededor de los mostradores en una línea para que todos pudieran ingresar como si estuvieran en un buffet antes de tomar asiento en la mesa.

A medida que pasaban los minutos para el pavo, y antes de que sus invitados comenzarán a llegar, John envió a ambas chicas a ducharse y cambiarse mientras él y Scott vigilaban la comida que quedaba por cocinar.

Cuando Stiles finalmente sale de su baño con un encaje de color melocotón, una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de jean, casi sufre un ataque al corazón cuando encuentra a Scott e Isaac en su habitación. —Jesús, chicos, es una forma de asustarme. —Isaac y Scott sonríen mientras su amigo hurga en sus calzones por un par de calcetines para ponerse, porque no hay manera de que ella esté usando zapatos en su propia casa. —¿Cuándo llegasteis? —Ella le pregunta a Isaac mientras se acomoda en su silla de escritorio.

—Un poco después de que te metiste en la ducha —Él responde. —Derek y Peter están abajo.

Stiles se congela. —¿Abajo? —Isaac y Scott asienten. —Abajo con mi papá.

Nuevamente, Isaac y Scott asienten, pero cuando dejan que sus palabras se cuelen, sus sonrisas desaparecen. —Mierda. —Ambos chicos gimen antes de que los tres se abalancen sobre la puerta y corran escaleras abajo.

A Stiles no le importa que suenen como una manada de elefantes en estampida porque cuando los tres se deslizan hacia la sala de estar, Melissa esconde una sonrisa detrás de su mano, John mira a Derek incómodo, y Peter parece que la Navidad llegó temprano .

—H-hey. ¿Qué está pasando? —Stiles intenta sonreír, pero sale más como una mueca.

Stiles capta la atención de su padre y, por su visión periférica, puede ver a Derek desplomarse aliviado. —Stiles, oh hija mía, ¿cuándo ibas a decirme exactamente que estabas saliendo con Derek Hale?

Tanto Isaac como Scott contuvieron la respiración, ambos lobos se alejaron lentamente de Stiles. Su amiga palideció ligeramente, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras su padre esperaba una respuesta. —Yo, eh, bueno… —Ella tropezó con una respuesta. —¿Sorpresa? —Ella vitoreó débilmente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Melissa estaba temblando con una risa silenciosa y en realidad tuvo que golpearse la boca con una mano para no reírse a carcajadas. Peter no se molestó en ocultar sus risas y Derek no se molestó en ocultar la mirada que le estaba disparando a su tío. Peter definitivamente tuvo la culpa.

Cuando Stiles no pudo encontrar una mejor respuesta, John suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —Relájate, ¿quieres? No es como si pudiera mantenerlos alejados ya que eres legalmente adulta ahora. Pero… —Levantó su dedo índice y lo apuntó hacia Derek. —...Diré esto. No importa que Stiles sea una adulta, todavía es mi bebé.

Derek asintió. —Sí señor.

—Y recuerda... tengo una pistola.

La amenaza no pareció desviar a Derek como debería pero logró dejar su punto. —Entiendo.

Stiles gimió cuando Peter soltó una carcajada bastante fuerte, pero el sonido del timbre le salvó a Stiles de que su padre dijera algo más. John se puso de pie para saludar a sus invitados y Stiles tomó la distracción para alcanzar y golpear a Peter en la cabeza.

Melissa no se molestó en ocultar su risa ante eso. O la expresión petulante de Derek.

 

 

Para cuando todos aparecen y se sientan con un plato de comida frente a ellos, la atmósfera es tensa. John se sienta en un extremo de la mesa rectangular, Allison a su izquierda y Scott a su derecha. Chris se sienta al lado de su hija y Melissa se sienta al lado de su hijo. Stiles se sienta junto a Chris ya que nadie más quería esa posición y Derek se sienta al lado de Stiles. Peter toma el extremo de la mesa con Boyd junto a él, Erica, y luego Isaac cierra el grupo sentándose entre Erica y Melissa.

Los panecillos y la salsa de arándanos se pasan torpemente antes de que Scott murmure algo sobre Cowboys e Indios. Allison escucha, preguntando si se refería a los Peregrinos y los Indios, y cuando Scott se sonroja, Stiles se echa a reír. Allison sonríe tímidamente y mientras Stiles no puede dejar de reírse porque todo es tan extraño e incómodo entre todos: Isaac, Erica y Boyd también se ríen. Peter está sonriendo como un bribón, aunque siempre sonríe así ahora, pero pronto Derek está cayendo en un ataque de risa por su cuenta.

El resto de los adultos pronto siguen porque nadie sabe por qué se están riendo en primer lugar, y solo así, la tensión se rompe. La comida se consume fácilmente, los utensilios raspan contra el plato ya que todos tararean o gruñen su aprecio por el sabor de todo.

No es hasta que se pasan los segundos que John se aclara la garganta. Stiles tiene su vaso de agua en los labios cuando su padre escoge a Derek y Peter. —Está bien, entonces... tengo una pregunta —Derek y Peter le dan toda su atención al Sheriff. —Entre vosotros dos, ¿quién es el alfa?

Stiles escupe, rociando agua sobre Erica mientras los tenedores y las cucharas tintinean en los platos y la mesa. —¿Q-qué? —Stiles tose y Derek logra liberarse de su sorpresa primero para golpear a su novia en la espalda. Derek y Peter se salvan de decir algo cuando ven a Chris y Melissa deslizando el dinero a un sonriente John. —¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! —Stiles casi chilla cuando lo ve.

John se encoge de hombros. —No son exactamente sutiles —Mete en sus bolsillos el dinero. —Melissa necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar cuando se volvió demasiado y Chris respaldó sus historias.

—E-está bien —Stiles tartamudea. —Eso es mucho, pero ¿qué pasa con el dinero?

—Los tres teníamos una apuesta. —John sonríe ante la mención de sus ganancias. —Chris pensó que al menos uno de vosotros se quedaría boquiabierto por la sorpresa, Melissa pensó que Scott intentaría encubrirlo con mentiras ridículas, pero yo lo tenía enganchado. Serías tú quien se agitaría y provocaría una escena.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierta ante todo lo que sucedía, los lobos todos avergonzados y agachando la cabeza por haber sido atrapados. Stiles es consciente de que se está volviendo loca cuando siente que una mano le aplasta la rodilla. —Está bien. —Derek murmura. —Al menos ya no tenemos que mentir. —Stiles se toma un momento para dejar que se hunda, su papá ha vuelto a comer como si no hubiera sido revelado un gran secreto, y le gustaría que su corazón dejara de correr tan rápido. —Y para responder a su pregunta, Sr. Stilinski, soy el alfa.

John lo mira críticamente antes de asentir empujando un trozo de pavo en su boca. —Bueno. —Él murmura antes de masticar y tragar. —Al menos sé que mi hija será bien cuidada.

Derek da un suspiro de alivio, su manada toma las señales de su alfa y lentamente vuelve a comer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diciembre**

Todo la manada Hale está holgazaneando en el loft de Derek, incluso Peter, que está siendo ignorado con un libro colocado en su regazo al lado de las ventanas, pies levantados en una mesa mientras todos los demás se amontonan en sofás y colchones de repuesto. Scott e Isaac hacen su mejor esfuerzo para establecer rápidamente una Xbox a la TV de Derek y Boyd se encuentra entre Lydia y Erica, su cuerpo se usa como reposapiernas y para calentar los pies.

Derek baja de la escalera de caracol, observando a todos. —¿Alguien ha escuchado de Stiles?

Scott buscó a tientas el controlador que estaba sosteniendo y tropezó con su propio pie, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ignoraba la mirada de todos y se ocupaba con la consola de juegos.

Derek miró al cachorro con recelo, viendo que los latidos del corazón de Scott se aceleraban velozmente bajo la mirada de todos, pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, Peter habló. —Ella es tu novia. ¿No deberías tenerla con una correa corta?

Lydia le rompió la mirada a Scott para mirar a Peter, el lobo mayor desatado por la pelirroja a diferencia de muchos en su manada. Él sonrió triunfalmente por haber revolcado las plumas de alguien durante el día y felizmente volvió a su libro cuando Derek volvió su mirada alfa hacia él. —Scott —Ladró Derek, con los ojos aún fijos en su tío antes de deslizarse hacia el lobo inquieto. —¿Que sabes?

—Yo ... no sé de qué estás hablando. ¡No sé nada!

—Ni siquiera soy un hombre lobo, —se burló Lydia. —y yo hasta puedo decir que estás mintiendo.

Las cejas de Derek se levantaron, estando de acuerdo con su compañera de manada mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando una respuesta. Scott tragó saliva, su expresión culpable solo se volvió más culpable por segundos hasta que finalmente cedió. —Bien ... pero no lo oíste de mí. —Suspiró. Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello tímidamente y evitó la mirada de todos. —Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la señora Stilinski. —La mirada de todos se suavizó ante eso, incluso el de Peter, su expresión satisfecha se borró ante esas palabras. —Por lo general, evita su teléfono en este día y quiere estar sola.

La mandíbula de Derek se aflojó, sus brazos cayeron para colgar a los costados. —¿Dijo ella que quería estar sola?

—Bueno no. —Scott se encogió de hombros. —Pero, ¿la gente no quiere quedarse sola en un día como hoy?

La mayoría de la sala gimió, las mujeres se movían para ponerse de pie, pero Derek detuvo los movimientos de todos. —Quedaos aquí. Iré a ver cómo está. Dejad los teléfonos encendidos. —Derek saltó a la acción, encontró su chaqueta de cuero desechada y se la puso.

Erica y Lydia se desplomaron en el sofá mientras Scott miraba a todos. —Espera, no creo...

—Exactamente. —Lydia lo interrumpió. —No pensaste, Scott —Todos vieron como Derek abandonaba apresuradamente el loft, sus pisadas se escuchaban corriendo por las escaleras en vez de tomar el ascensor.

—Pero que...

—Todos necesitan un abrazo en un día como hoy.

—Especialmente hoy. —Erica habló después de Boyd que había cortado a Scott. —Derek se encargará, sin embargo, no es el único de nosotros, pero puede entender lo que es perder a una madre.

Erica, Boyd, Lydia y la mirada de Scott viajaron lentamente hacia Isaac, quien les sonrió débilmente encogiéndose de hombros antes de que todos se volvieran hacia Peter, que estaba frunciendo el ceño ante su libro.

 

 

Derek se acercó a la casa Stilinski en su Camaro -dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que condujo a su bebé?- para encontrar que el Sheriff también estaba en casa. Rápidamente aparcó su coche junto a la acera, deslizándose ansiosamente y cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Al acercarse a la puerta de entrada, se preparó para ser echado en caso de que Stiles realmente quisiera que la dejaran en paz.

Vacilante llamó a la puerta de entrada, Derek no supo qué esperar.

Lo que no esperaba era ser golpeado con tanto dolor y tristeza que lo hizo dar un paso atrás cuando John abrió la puerta o la indirecta de alcohol en el aliento del sheriff tan temprano en la tarde. —¿Derek?

—Hola John. —Derek lo saludó con los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. —¿Stiles está en casa?

John miró brevemente al novio de su hija antes de asentir y salir de la puerta. —Ella está encerrada en su habitación. Esperaba que sus amigas estuvieran allí para ella hoy.

Derek hizo una mueca. —No sabíamos qué día era hoy, señor, y Scott siempre pensó que ella quería estar sola. —John asintió. Era totalmente como Scott suponía las cosas. —Y luego, cuando finalmente Scott nos lo dijo, les dije que se quedarán atrás mientras yo llegara.

John refunfuñó algo que incluso Derek no pudo entender antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco. Derek podía oler la sal en sus lágrimas y sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para hacer que este día fuera mejor para el hombre, así que se conformó con un apretón de hombros cuando John hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras.

John jadeó y sollozó, aceptando el apretón consolador del hombre que una vez arrestó. Cuando John regresó a la sala de estar donde estaba escondido, Derek subió los escalones hacia la habitación de Stiles. Él sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, que alejar a la gente era solo una fachada para ocultar el hecho de que lo que realmente quería era que lo reconfortaran y, a veces, lo abrazaran.

Llamó dos veces suavemente a la puerta y cuando no obtuvo respuesta, abrió la puerta. Esperaba el dolor, la tristeza, la sal y la vulnerabilidad, pero lo que no esperaba era la ira que emanaba de su novia. Estaba acurrucada en el lado izquierdo de la cama, el edredón aseguraba su cuerpo para que no entrara aire, y la cabeza amortiguada por una almohada mullida.

Cuando sus ojos hinchados de rojo se giraron para mirarlo a los ojos, suspiró. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es bastante obvio, ¿no? —Derek le preguntó y se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, que lo dejó con una camiseta gris y jeans.

—¿Scott?

—Scott. —Él confirmó y se quitó los zapatos.

Se quedó allí de pie mirando al más vulnerable Stiles había visto alguna vez y ella lo culpará por su mirada de incertidumbre que la hizo retirar su edredón y hacer un gesto hacia el espacio vacío junto a ella. El segundo en que Derek se deslizó en su cama, Stiles se desenrolló para que Derek pudiera acercarse lo más que quisiera. No se decepcionó cuando él prácticamente se encasilló contra su pecho, tirando de su almohada hacia un lado para que pudieran compartir. Su brazo se posó suavemente sobre su cintura, sus piernas se enredaron bajo la manta mientras Stiles ponía su palma contra el pecho de Derek, sobre su corazón.

Se quedaron callados, ninguno dispuesto a romper el silencio primero cuando Stiles se acercó aún más y apoyó la frente en su pecho para ocultar su rostro. Su cuerpo de repente se sacudió con sollozos reprimidos y Derek decidió abrazarla fuertemente. La mano de Stiles cayó de su pecho, moviéndose para envolverse a su alrededor y aferrándose fuertemente.

Derek decidió dejarla llorar y dejarla aferrarse a su momento de dolor. Pensó que la ira que olía al entrar por primera vez se debía a que estaba sola y esperaba que sus amigos se presentaran, pero cuando la ira no disminuyó, sintió curiosidad.

—Estaba enfadado, también, cuando mi familia murió —El intentó. —Demonios, estaba enojado —Él murmuró suavemente. Los gritos de Stiles comenzaron a convertirse en resoplidos, pero ella no lo interrumpió. —Y-yo sabía que estaban atrapados en la casa, pero si Peter había salido, ¿por qué ellos no podían? Siempre pensé que no pelearon lo suficiente. Que ni siquiera intentaron salir —Se le hizo difícil hablar con el nudo en su garganta por lo que se detuvo allí, tragando para que desapareciera.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Stiles finalmente se rompió. —¿Cómo lo superaste?

Derek se aclaró la garganta. —Tiempo. Quiero decirte que mejorará pero no es así. Siempre habrá algo que te recuerde a ella o a alguien que te traiga recuerdos agridulces, pero se hará más fácil a medida que pase el tiempo.

Stiles sollozó y retrocedió un poco, pero ella no se encontró con su mirada. —Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy enojada. La extraño, ¿sabes? Y la quiero tanto… —Su voz se quebró y se tomó un segundo para volver a estar bajo control. —Ella se perdió tanto y yo la odio por eso. Se suponía que debía estar aquí por toda mi pequeña drama de Secundaria y la universidad. Se suponía que debía estar aquí cuando todo lo sobrenatural empezó a ocurrir. —Su voz se tambaleó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero ella se abrió paso. —Se suponía que iba a ver mi gran maquillaje y conocer a mi estúpidamente hermoso novio, y reírse del hecho de que mi novio resultó ser la misma persona a la que me arrestaron porque pensé que era un asesino. ¡Y no es justo! —Stiles lloró. Puso su mano en el pecho de Derek, lista para alejarse, pero Derek se aferró a ella. —No es justo que me la haya quitado a tan temprana edad. No es justo que la odie porque cuando realmente lo pienso, no la odio. Toda la situación es injusta, pero estoy contenta… estoy muy contenta de que ella no esté en más dolor, Derek, pero la quiero de vuelta. La quiero tanto de vuelta... y yo... Probablemente ni siquiera tenga sentido y... y yo...

—Oye... hey... ¡shh! —Derek la calló cuando se dio cuenta de que los latidos de su corazón se estaban volviendo erráticos y la atrajo hacia sí, dejándola esconderse en su pecho mientras sollozaba. Lo último que quería era que tuviera un ataque de pánico. —Está bien. Está bien sentirse así. Lo entiendo.

Sobre los gritos de Stiles, Derek oye crujir la puerta del dormitorio. Sus ojos parpadean de color rojo por un breve momento antes de que John asienta, el hombre llora mientras observa la escena en la habitación de su hija. Derek había estado demasiado atrapado con Stiles que ni siquiera había escuchado a John subir las escaleras o cuando tiempo estuvo parado fuera de la habitación. Lo más probable es que haya escuchado todo.

Con un gesto de asentimiento muy solemne y una sonrisa muy tambaleante, que salió más como una mueca, John estaba muy agradecido de que su hija tuviera alguien en quien confiar. John salió de la habitación, dejando que Derek consolará a Stiles, y bajó las escaleras.

 

 

Con el loft de Derek milagrosamente vacío por una vez, Derek y Stiles decidieron aprovecharlo. La pareja no era dada a hacer grandes demostraciones públicas de afecto, aunque Stiles se divertía un poco al tener besos cada vez que la manada estaba cerca para poner a prueba su tolerancia de su relación. Pero ahora... ahora la manada no estaba a la vista y, dado que la repentina tormenta que azotaba a California desbarató sus planes de citas, Stiles ahora tenía una razón para pasar la noche en casa de Derek sin ninguno de los miembros de la manada.

Derek cocinó la cena. Una receta familiar que recordaba ingrediente por ingrediente de cuando era más joven y Stiles no se quejó una vez porque hola, quién era ella para negar la lasaña que su novio cocinó. Hablaron y chismorrearon sobre la vida de su manada hasta que terminaron de cenar y Derek comenzó a limpiar. Cuando Stiles apareció a su lado en el fregadero para ayudarlo, la empujó con la cadera.

—No. Tengo esto —Él le sonrió. —¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y poner una película en tu portátil? Tengo la sensación de que esta tormenta va a dejarnos pronto sin energía.

Stiles se rió e intentó acercarse solo para que él la empujara de nuevo con una sonrisa. —Bien. —Ella suspiró y rápidamente levantó su mano, atrapándolo alrededor del cuello y llevándolo hacia abajo para un beso rápido. —Pero también estás preparando los bocadillos.

—Acabas de comer. —Derek se rió.

—Eh. Es mejor tener palomitas frías que nada en absoluto.

Derek rodó sus ojos antes de picotear sus labios otra vez. —Bien, pero será mejor que elijas una buena película.

—Lo haré, alfa —gritó Stiles mientras saltaba para ir a ponerse más ropa cómoda.

Minutos más tarde, ella volvió a salir de la habitación de Derek en pantalones cortos de dormir y un henley negro regalo que Scott la había dado como una broma. Derek estaba constantemente usando henley y Scott lo encontró gracioso cuando los encontró en tallas femeninas y le compró a Stiles en una variedad de colores.

Aparentemente, Derek se estaba tomando su dulce momento en la cocina, así que mientras hacía lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, Stiles se dejó caer en el sofá y colocó su portátil en su regazo. La tormenta estaba rugiendo afuera, truenos retumbando y relámpagos intermitentes cada dos segundos, por lo que estaba muy sorprendida de que la energía aún no se hubiera ido. Ella buscó rápidamente en Netflix para ver una película, saltándose el género de terror porque a) ella ya las había visto a todos y b) con Derek siendo un hombre lobo, ninguna película era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Instalándose en la última película de Iron Man, colocó su portátil en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y fue a buscar a su novio.

Como era de esperar, todavía estaba en la cocina. El microondas estaba haciendo estallar las palomitas de maíz de queso Cheddar que Stiles amaba mientras Derek recogía los armarios por pringles y cecina que le encantaba.

—Puedes parar de andar de puntillas. Sé que estás detrás de mí —Dijo Derek.

Stiles suspiró y cayó de bruces mientras hacía pucheros. —Nunca vas a dejar que me acerque sigilosamente, ¿o sí?

—No —Derek sonrió por encima de su hombro. —¿Encontraste una película?—

—Síp —dijo Stiles haciendo estallar la 'p'. —La película más nueva de Iron Man que conozco que no has visto.

Derek murmuró en reconocimiento mientras Stiles saltaba hacia él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionando su pecho contra su espalda y solo se quedó allí. Cuando ella no habló ni se movió cuando el microondas emitió un pitido para indicar que se había reventado las palomitas de maíz, Derek se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sintiendo a mi novio —Stiles murmuró y abrió sus manos a lo largo de su camiseta con los abdominales cubiertos. —Deja que ocurra. Solo deja que ocurra.

Sintiendo a Derek temblando con una risa reprimida, Stiles sonríe mientras se da la vuelta en sus brazos. —Siempre me estás sintiendo —Él le sonrió mientras sus brazos comenzaban a serpentear alrededor de su espalda antes de bajar. —Bueno, es justo, ¿verdad?

Stiles se iluminó aún más cuando sintió manos ásperas deslizarse por la curva de su culo, deslizándose aún más cuando Derek se inclinó sobre ella, su rostro aterrizando en la curva de su cuello mientras la agarraba por la parte posterior de sus muslos y la levanta. Stiles chilló, sus manos cayeron sobre los hombros de Derek, mientras la acomodaba contra su estómago, con las rodillas a cada lado de él.

—Por qué, Sr. Hale, creo que está tratando de propasarse conmigo.

—Cállate —Derek se rió antes de atrapar a Stiles en un beso.

Con los labios trabados en un beso casto, Stiles tarareaba de satisfacción. Ella ligeramente inclinó la cabeza para una nueva posición cuando Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso. Stiles lo aceptó con entusiasmo, dejando que Derek lamiera su camino en su boca y deslizará sus dedos en su cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Derek mordió el labio inferior y Stiles tomó represalias agarrándose el pelo con una mano y tirando.

Gruñendo, Derek se apartó del beso para mirar a Stiles a los ojos, solo para encontrarla jadeando fuertemente con los labios hinchados y sonriéndole con aire de suficiencia. Dejando que sus ojos parpadearan rojos por un breve instante, olió la fuerte excitación que se abría sobre él, y al instante los hizo dar la vuelta para que Stiles estuviera sentada encima del mostrador.

Hubo una breve pausa donde los dos se miraron el uno al otro antes de que las manos se deslizaran impacientemente debajo de la camisa del otro y se levantaran sobre sus cabezas. Derek estaba rápidamente con el pecho desnudo y bebiendo de la imagen de una Stiles muy excitada sentada en el mostrador en solo sus pantalones cortos y su sostén verde.

Las bocas se atacaron rápidamente antes de que Derek le mordiera el labio inferior otra vez, deslizándose hacia abajo para cortar la curva de su mandíbula, y finalmente hasta su cuello. Stiles jadea, sus caderas se mueven hacia adelante mientras Derek trabaja en dejar su marca magullada en su piel.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado, dándole a Derek toda la habitación que necesitaba mientras dejaba que sus manos vaguen desde su pecho hasta sus abdominales antes de posarse en la hebilla de su cinturón. En el momento en que ella trabajó con los dedos para finalmente deshacer el cinturón de Derek, el estado de ánimo se hizo añicos.

_—¡Oh Dios mío!_

—Oh Dios mío. —Stiles gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Derek para mantenerlo en su lugar cuando comenzó a gruñir. Ella no necesitaba que se abalanzara sobre uno de sus betas o se moviera y le diera al beta una mirada. —Isaac, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Yo- yo vivo aquí! —El cachorro tartamudeó y desvió su mirada de la pareja. —¿Estabais... y en el mostrador? —Él gimió.— Vamos chicos, comemos aquí. Algunas veces. —Hay un breve momento de silencio aunque Stiles todavía puede sentir a Derek en sus brazos.— Oh hombre, esto me va a dejar marca por el resto de mi vida.

—Isaac —Derek gruñe amenazante. —Si no te vas en los próximos segundos, voy a arrancarte la garganta. Con los dientes.

En lugar de lloriquear por el miedo, Isaac resopla y sus ojos se concentran en el chupetón que su alfa acaba de dejar en el cuello de Stiles. Stiles entendió que su expresión divertida estaba dirigida hacia ella y le colocó una mano sobre el cuello. —¡Maldición, Lahey , vete! ¿No deberías haber usado tu nariz antes de entrar? ¿¡Y qué diablos estás haciendo con esta tormenta!

Isaac rodó los ojos, pero retrocedió un paso o dos cuando Derek logró girar y mirarlo. —Como si yo quiero husmear. —Él hizo una mueca. —La tensión sexual es bastante mala por aquí; no hay forma que yo quiera oler eso. —Stiles arrugó la nariz ante lo que el lobo estaba insinuando y empujó a Derek lejos de ella para recuperar su camisa. —Sabes qué, yo... creo que voy a pasar la noche en casa de Scott. De todos modos, la tormenta no es tan mala.

Derek miró todo el tiempo que le tomó a Isaac desaparecer y cuando ya no pudo escuchar a su beta, Stiles ya estaba con su camisa y una sonrisa traviesa. —Lo siento D, tal vez la próxima vez. —Ella lo golpea en el pecho antes de recoger sus palomitas de maíz del microondas y dirigirse al sofá.

Derek suspira con irritación, recogiendo su camisa de donde Stiles la había tirado y se la volvió a poner. —Isaac definitivamente ya no es mi lobo favorito.

 

 

En el día de la víspera de Año Nuevo, Derek se encuentra sentado en una silla de jardín de madera frente a la casa de Scott. Melissa, Boyd y Lydia están sentados con él en un suelto, mientras que John atiende la parrilla y Stiles, Scott, Erica e Isaac corren por las calles. Stiles está encendiendo coloridas bombas de humo y lanzándolas calle abajo hacia otro grupo de niños y Derek no puede evitar sonreír ante la mini guerra que ha comenzado con niños de la mitad de su edad.

Esta es su primera fiesta de Año Nuevo/reunión en la que ha estado alguna vez, si es sincero consigo mismo. Siendo un lobo nato, sus sentidos son mucho más agudos que los de un lobo mordido, por lo que los fuegos artificiales usualmente lastimaron su audición y durante la mayor parte de su vida, él había vivido en el bosque con su familia. Los fuegos artificiales más pequeños y menos ruidosos fueron prohibidos en su casa porque estos podrían provocar incendios y eso era lo último que necesitaban. Pero luego llegó el terrible día en que la mayoría de su familia se quemó con la casa de su familia, y él y Laura se mudaron a Nueva York. A la gente le gustaba celebrar allí y tener el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales más grande posible, así que mientras eso sucedía, él y Laura viajaban por algunas ciudades y se aislaron de todo el ruido.

Y ahora, bueno, no podía decirle nada a Stiles especialmente, ya que todo su grupo, sin Peter, estaba entusiasmado cuando Melissa los invitó a un barbacoa antes de dejarlos intentar y no lastimarse con fuegos artificiales.

—Podrías pensar… —John gruñó mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado de Melissa. —...que con la edad y sus habilidades de hombre lobo, aprenderían a elegir a personas de su propio tamaño.

—Sí, bueno, al menos son solo bombas de humo esta vez. Y tienen un objetivo diferente que el otro.

Derek y Boyd compartieron miradas divertidas antes de volverse a los ancianos del grupo. —¿Qué pasó la última vez? —preguntó Boyd.

Melissa se rió de algo que John había dicho antes de volverse hacia Boyd. —Digamos que a Scott y Stiles se les prohíbe jugar con velas romanas. No son de ninguna manera o forma, sables de luz —Derek resopló, imaginando fácilmente a los dos luchando entre sí con peligrosos fuegos artificiales, cuando la sonrisa de Melissa vaciló. —¡Oh, no, por favor dime que no compraron velas romanas!

—No no. —Lydia le aseguró. —Solo hay bombas de humo para mantenerlos entretenidos durante el día, toneladas de bengalas para la noche y una caja gigante que Scott e Isaac van a encender al final de la manzana a medianoche.

—¿Por qué al final de la manzana? —preguntó John.

—Oídos sensibles —Derek respondió.

—Ahh.

John se puso de pie y fue a revisar la comida de nuevo, ya que las hamburguesas estaban casi listas. Scott, Stiles, Erica e Isaac corrieron al patio, Scott e Isaac se desplomaron en el suelo, Erica en el regazo de Boyd y Stiles en el reposabrazos de la silla de Derek.

—¿Finalmente te cansaste de aterrorizar a los niños del vecindario?

—No estamos aterrorizando a nadie —Stiles sonrió a Derek, se inclinó sobre él y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. —Solo estoy ayudando a los cachorros a proteger el césped de Scotty.

—No soy un cachorro —Erica entrecerró los ojos a Stiles.

—Bien. —Stiles rodó sus ojos juguetonamente mientras sonreía a la loba. —Los cachorros y Catwoman.

La mirada de Erica se suavizó inmensamente mientras le sonreía lobunamente a su amiga. —Gracias, Batman.

La manada se rió de las palabras intercambiadas entre las dos, pero Melissa miró confundida. —Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué eres Batman si eres una chica?

Como uno, la manada gimió como si Melissa dijera algo que se suponía que no debía hacer. —Porque, mamá McCall... —resopló Stiles. —-Soy demasiado para ser categorizado solo en los roles femeninos. Por lo tanto, Erica es Catwoman y yo soy Batman.

—Valeee —Melissa arrastró las palabras. —Tengo la sensación de que hay una historia detrás de esto.

Stiles abrió la boca para responder, pero Scott la interrumpió. —Lo hay, pero si Stiles lo dice, estaremos aquí toda la noche.

Stiles se cruza de brazos con un puchero provocando que Derek se ría y la deslice sobre su regazo. —Derek, por favor no manosees a mi hija frente a mí.

—Qué... no, señor, no lo haría —Derek tartamudeó e intentó empujar a Stiles de vuelta al reposabrazos cuando John se unió al grupo.

Todos se rieron de la habilidad de su alfa para sonrojarse y tartamudear cuando se trataba de John antes de que John les dijera lo que todos estaban esperando. —La comida está lista. Vamos.

La manada se revolvió para conseguir su comida, la historia de Batman y Catwoman fue olvidada por mucho tiempo, y un gruñido resonó para detener a los lobos en su lucha por conseguir comida. Después de asegurarse de que John y Melissa comieran primero, Derek dejó que Stiles y Lydia consiguieran los siguientes en conseguir su comida antes de que él y los lobos cargaran.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la cocina en la casa de McCall; hamburguesas, patatas fritas, salsa y refrescos eran la comida principal de la noche antes de que tu tuvieran su diversión fuera. La comida es engullida fácilmente, los lobos tienen un poco más de lo que les corresponde, pero nadie se queja. Con el sol ya desaparecido del cielo, el aire es un poco más frío, por lo que Stiles y Lydia se ven obligadas a vestirse con ropa más abrigada .

Mientras Stiles y Lydia se ponen los pantalones y cualquier chamarra o suéter que tengan, el resto del grupo sale y se acomoda en sus sillas o se prepara para correr nuevamente. Cuando Stiles finalmente sale afuera en jeans y su sudadera con capucha de lobos rojos que Boyd la había traído, Derek niega con la cabeza, divertido.

—Te pones eso más que la chaqueta de cuero que Isaac y yo te tenemos.

—No puedo evitarlo si esto es más cálido —Stiles se acurrucó en su sudadera con capucha. —Y además, no quiero arriesgarme a hacer un agujero en mi chaqueta de cuero —Ella hizo un puchero. —¿Realmente confías en mí para no hacer un agujero en algo con tantas bengalas?

—Punto a favor. —Derek tarareaba.

Mientras Derek, Boyd, Lydia, John y Melissa se acomodaban en sus sillas; Scott e Isaac se pusieron a tocar música afuera. Stiles y Erica se acercaron a la bolsa de bengalas y no perdieron el tiempo en encender algunas.

Mientras se escuchaba la música, Erica y Stiles giraban con sus bengalas mientras cantaban la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en las calles. Boyd, Lydia, Derek, John y Melissa observaron felices y ni siquiera se molestaron en advertir a Scott e Isaac que no arrojaran petardos explosivos a los pies del otro. Derek tenía la sensación de que los dos lobos intercambiaban bengalas con la niña por la calle a cambio de los petardos que no le gustaban.

Con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, Stiles se bajó la cremallera de su sudadera con capucha para que un poco de aire fresco circulara por debajo de la tela. Domino por Jessie J de repente llenó el aire y Stiles chilló, los ojos se iluminaron en la oscuridad. Ella tenía dos bengalas recién encendidas, una en cada mano, y comenzó a balancear sus caderas con la música. Sintiéndose atrapada, Erica pronto se rindió con una carcajada cuando Lydia se puso en pie y le ofreció a la loba rubia dos bengalas recién encendidas mientras Lydia tenía dos. Melissa se apresuró a sacar una cámara del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Me siento sexy y libre… —Las tres chicas cantaron con una sonrisa. —como si lloviera purpurina sobre mí —Las luces de bengala se elevaron en el aire, las tres chicas agitaron sus luces de bengala en lo alto mientras las chispas candentes llovían sobre ellas. —Eres como un chupito de oro puro, creo que estoy a punto de explotar.

Lydia y Erica se rieron mientras bailaban una alrededor de la otra, mientras Melissa tomaba fotos todo el tiempo. Stiles vio a Derek sonriéndole y caminó de forma gatuna hacia él, sus caderas se balanceaban seductoramente con bengalas extendidas a cada lado de ella, mientras continuaba cantando. —Puedo saborear la tensión como una nube de humo en el aire. Ahora respiro como si estuviera corriendo porque me estás llevando allí ...— Se detuvo a mitad del puntal para mover las caderas de una manera lúdica. —que me pones fuera de control?

—Oh Dios. —John gimió cuando vio a su hija caminar hacia Derek. —Ya echo de menos a mi hija marimacho.

—¡Ooh, ooh, ooh, oohhh! —Melissa rió disimuladamente mientras Erica y Lydia seguían cantando en las calles, Scott e Isaac finalmente se unieron a la diversión con luces de bengala propias. Boyd solo miró divertido, sin creer que estos fueran sus compañeros de manada .

—¿Divirtiéndose? —Los labios de Derek se crisparon divertidos.

—Mucho —Stiles sonrió. —¿Por qué no bailas con nosotros?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Me gusta verte divertirte.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco ante su exclamación, dejando que sus luces de bengala se extinguieran antes de dejarse caer de costado en el regazo de Derek. —Cierra los ojos. —Ella murmuró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Derek hizo lo que le dijeron, cerrando los ojos al oír a Stiles gritar: —Melissa, date prisa, toma la foto —Y unos segundos más tarde, los labios se presionaron contra su mejilla barbuda y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de que el flash se disparará.

—Aww —Melissa arrulló mientras miraba la foto capturada en su cámara. —Definitivamente estoy haciendo una copia de esta. —Giró la cámara para que Stiles y Derek pudieran verla, y Stiles soltó una risita ante el resultado.

—¡Quiero una también! Y otro para Derek porque todos sabemos que es demasiado varonil para pedir una copia.

—No lo soy. —Él gruñó. —Melissa, ¿podrías por favor imprimirme una copia de esa foto? —Él lo dijo solo para probar su punto.

—Lo haré, Derek —Melissa se rió de él. —Voy a imprimir para cada persona su propio conjunto de imágenes de esta noche —Ella le dijo. —Hay al menos una foto de todos aquí… —Ella movió su cámara. —y un montón de buenas donde el flash no se metió con los ojos de nadie.

Derek le sonrió agradecido. —Gracias.

 

 

La noche pasó con risas, John incluso se relajó un poco de todos los besos furtivos y marcas de olor que Derek y Stiles hicieron durante toda la noche. Como Derek era el único legal allí, además de John y Melissa, por supuesto, John le tendió una cerveza y tintineó con su alfa el cuello de una botella. No había nada malo en que el lobo se tomara una cerveza, ya que se necesitaban algo más fuerte para hacer que un hombre lobo se emborrachara.

Cada vez que aparecía una canción pop optimista, Lydia se unía a las otras dos chicas para bailar en las calles. Stiles incluso se había peleado con Isaac para bailar con ellas y Erica discutió con Scott. Melissa felizmente se alejó con su cámara y mientras más cervezas ingiere John, eventualmente le pasa a Boyd una cerveza o dos desde que estaba sentado con él y Derek.

Medianoche estaba a solo minutos y toda la manada se estaba preparando para el espectáculo. Isaac y Scott sacaron una caja bastante grande de la que Melissa estaba al instante recelosa, pero los chicos se marcharon por la calle antes de que pudiera detenerlos. Derek podía ver a las familias a su alrededor, en su propio césped, cada puesto de pie y caminar hacia la calle para mirar alrededor. Aparentemente Isaac y Scott llamaron su atención.

Lydia se las arregló para interponerse entre John y Melissa, Erica y Boyd se quedaron de brazos cruzados, y Stiles arrastró felizmente a Derek por el borde de su chaqueta de cuero.

—No creo que deberíamos haberlos ir solos. —Derek murmuró mientras Stiles lo llevaba al medio de la calle.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Melissa.

Derek, Boyd y Erica escucharon a los otros dos lobos al final de la calle. —Porque los imbéciles están peleándose por quién enciende la mecha —Erica resopla.

Stiles gimió. —Oh, Dios mío. ¿Por qué nosotros, por el amor de... ¡UNO DE VOSOTROS LO ENCIENDA YA! —Ella gritó cuando la sirena de la ciudad de repente comenzó a sonar anunciando el Año Nuevo.

Pequeños fuegos artificiales iluminaron la totalidad de la calle, los ojos de Erica se iluminaron en el espectáculo frente a ella. Scott e Isaac son vistos corriendo hacia ellos justo a tiempo para que su gran caja de explosiones se dispare hacia el cielo. Con la primera gran explosión, chispas azules y púrpuras se expanden en un círculo gigantesco antes de crepitar y cayendo.

Niños y adolescentes a lo largo de la calle gritan y soplan en sus trompetas personales, todos haciendo alboroto y disfrutando de la noche. Erica y Boyd están viendo el espectáculo, los fuegos artificiales que Scott e Isaac encendieron dando un espectáculo para toda la manzana, que están abucheando y oyendo las espectaculares explosiones de color. Scott e Isaac tienen a Melissa en un abrazo, presionando besos en la parte superior de su cabeza y Lydia abrazando a John, todos murmurando Feliz Año Nuevo el uno al otro.

Stiles le da a Derek solo un momento más para que suene el nuevo año antes de volverse hacia él y mirar hacia arriba. Cuando finalmente capta su atención, él le sonríe.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices de empezar el año nuevo con un beso?

Derek sonríe antes de bajar para recibir su beso. —Eres una idiota.

—Mhm —Stiles tararea contra sus labios. —Pero me amas.

La risa de respuesta que recibe es suficiente para que ella entienda que él sí. Aunque ella y Derek todavía tienen que decirse las palabras entre ellos en voz alta, ambos están lo suficientemente seguros en su relación para saber cómo se sienten el uno con el otro sin tener que decirlo.

Stiles está parada de puntillas, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek con sus manos sosteniéndola por sus caderas mientras estalla sus labios juntos. Ella puede sentir a Derek sonriendo y riéndose en el beso, pero no le importa cuando le mordisquea los labios varias veces por el placer de hacerlo, los fuegos artificiales explotan sobre ellos cuando traen el nuevo año juntos.

—Feliz año nuevo, Stiles —Derek dice cuando él se retira, presionando su frente contra la de ella mientras la mira con adoración.

—Feliz año nuevo, Derek.

Fin


End file.
